Tragic Magic
by Slytherin-SilentReader
Summary: The day Harry Potter became known as The Boy Who Lived, Bellatrix Black became known as The Bride. Two children tied by fate to a man who seek to change the world as they know it. Well Harry Potter became a hero, Bellatrix had become a pariah. Why? Because Lord Voldemort had wanted her to be his bride when she was of age, for the magic she was born with was unlike any other.
1. The Bride

**Ssoo this is my first story. Gonna do the typical new author thing of asking for reviews not to be to harsh. Thanks for giving my story a chance by reading it. Hope you like it.**

**Btw the first bit of the summary came from a song by Forgive Durden in case anyone had recognized it just wanted to point that out.**

* * *

Bellatrix Black sighed as she looked out of the trains window, watching the land speed by. It was her fourth year back at Hogwarts and unlike everyone else aboard the train, she wasn't excited for the Start-of-Term Feast. Yes, she was happy to go back to the school, but she wasn't excited to be alone again for another year. To be ignored and hated by her whole house (she didn't believe in their beliefs) and to be watched by suspicious eyes of the other houses for being 'The Bride'.

The day Harry Potter became known as 'The Boy Who Lived' she had become known as 'The Bride'. Two children tied by fate to a man who seek to change the world as they know it.

Well Harry Potter became a hero she had become a pariah. Why? Because Lord Voldemort had wanted her to be his bride when she was of age, for the magic she was born with was unlike any other. Her parents, being proud pure bloods and believers to his cause, agreed to the arrangement, but they were killed by Voldemort the day before he had killed the Potters and was killed himself. She was then given to her elder sister, Andromeda Tonks, to be raised by for her other sister, Narcissa Malfoy, had already had a child and The Ministry of Magic didn't want to 'overwhelm' the new mother by making her raise another child. But people secretly knew the truth, that the Ministry didn't want to give Narcissa custody of Bellatrix in the case of Voldemort's return.

Because she was raised by Andromeda, Bellatrix did not grow up to hate muggle borns or half bloods and that is why she is hated by her house, for being a blood traitor in their eyes.

Thou she showed to be unlike the usual Slytherin, the other houses were weary of her for just being known as The Bride and of course a for this Bellatrix sat alone in the train starring out the window wishing to be in her dorm at the school with the Welcoming Feast over with already. Wishing for this day to be over and for classes to begin, to learn of new spells and different curses, jinxes, and hexes to use.

As the young raven haired witch thought of the new things she'll learn this year she was ripped out of her thoughts by her door to the compartment she was sitting in being opened by a bushy haired girl wearing plain robes suggesting she was a first year.

"Excuse me, but you haven't seen a toad but any chance? A boy named Neville lost it."

Bellatrix blinked at the young girl standing before her. She couldn't tell why but she was drawn to this girl.

"Well have you?" The impatient first year asked.

"Sorry but no if I had I'm sure Rigby would be making a fuss about it by now." As Bellatrix said this she pointed at the black cat that was sleeping across from her on the other bench. The younger girl looked over at the cat that slept as Bellatrix spoke.

Bellatrix watched as a small smile spread across the girls face as she strides into the compartment, taking a seat at the bench beside Rigby to pet her. Rigby merely purred at the attention she was being given all of a sudden.

"She's a beautiful cat, is she your familiar?" Curious hazel eyes looked to Bellatrix for the answer.

"Um yes, yes she is."

"I wanted to buy a pet in Diagon Alley but my parent wouldn't let me. Because it was our first time there and they just wanted to get my school supplies and leave. I suppose it'll take them awhile to get use to the idea that magic is real and such."

Bellatrix sat there staring at the girl before her, who came in looking for a toad and was now talking to her about her first trip to Diagon Alley with her parent shopping for school supplies. The girl, who had looked back down at Rigby as she spoke, looked up at Bellatrix when she didn't say anything and smiled, unnerved by the slightly awkward silence in the room. She stuck her hand out and said,

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Bellatrix shyly shook hands with Hermione and introduced herself,

"Bellatrix Black."

When no reaction came from her name being spoken out loud Bellatrix realized that this girl was a muggleborn.

A annoyed meow followed Bellatrix's answer causing both girls to look at the black cat, who was now awake glaring at the raven haired girl who sat before her.

"And as I mention before this is Rigby."

Hermione grinned at the cat once more and went back to petting her. Before Bellatrix could speak Hermione was talking once again.

"You're a returning student aren't you? What year are you in? What House are you in?"

Bellatrix was taken back by the girl. She didn't know how to react, the only friends she had was her niece Nymphadora and a few of the teachers at Hogwarts. She didn't know how to talk to people her age.

"Right, well this is my fourth year and I'm in..."

Bellatrix paused,she knew the second she told Hermione the house she was in she would leave. For she knew her House's reputation wasn't one that made it easy for people to talk to her.

"Slytherin."

"Oh Slytherin you say, I'm sorry for disturbing you I'll leave you alone now." Hermione sputtered

Hermione stood up hurriedly to leave when Bellatrix spoke up to her.

"It's okay if you stay, you weren't distributing me. I may be in Slytherin but I'm not like them. Promise."

Bellatrix was a bit desperate to have the first year for company. This could be her chance at having a real friend this year. No one had yet to tell Hermione of her past, of who she was suppose to be, suppose to wed when she was of age.

Hermione looked back at the fourth year who smiled genuinely at her to show she wasn't as Slytherin's were describe to be. Hermione bit her lip, she knew how Slytherin's were all mostly proud pure bloods who didn't talk to people outside of their house and believe muggle borns are thefts of magic. But the Slytherin girl didn't seem like that, she appeared to truly want to talk to her. And being a know-it-all Hermione wanted to learn more about the school even thou she read Hogwarts A History, there was nothing like talking to an actual student of the school. With that last thought Hermione decided to stay and talk with the raven haired girl.

She sat down in the seat she previously left. Bellatrix's smiled grew when the young girl stayed.

"You're a muggle born right?"

Hermione nodded at the question wondering why Bellatrix started off their conversation this way.

"My um father figure of sorts is a muggle born too. I remember him telling me the first time he learned he was a wizard and of Hogwarts, that it was a bit overwhelming. So I'm sure you have tons of questions you don't have answers to right?"

Hermione grinned as it turned out Bellatrix was starting this conversation exactly the way she wanted it to go.

"Yes I do. I've read Hogwarts A History! But there are a few things that it left unanswered. Like magic I know that you move your wand in different ways for spells and say incantations from them, I just can't fathom it, you know? Since I have never seen it done or have yet to tried it." She sighed.

Bellatrix smiled, "Would you like to? We can do magic on the train to and from Hogwarts underage just not in the muggle world."

"Really?!" Excitement filled Hermione's voice at Bellatrix's declaration.

"Yes, come sit over here so I can show you some simple spells and charms."

Hermione hurried to sit next to her. Bellatrix pulled her wand from her sleeve and pointed to the rack over the bench across from them.

"See that book there? I'm going to use a summoning charm on it."

Hazel eyes watched Bellatrix intensely as she casted the spell.

"Accio book!"

The book flew off the rack and into Bellatrix's waiting hand.

"Accio is the incantation right?"

"Right. To use it you have to say Accio and then want you want to summon. Here you try."

Bellatrix tossed the book to the bench where it landed with a thud next to Rigby, who merely slept on without being disturbed by the sound.

"Just point your wand at the book and go for it. Oh! Be sure to be ready to catch the book too."

Hermione took a deep breath before trying it.

"Accio book!"

Once again the book flew towards the girls and land in Hermione's hand instead. Hermione laughed with excitement at trying out her first spell out. Bellatrix smiled knowing how the young brunette felt. For the next hour or so Bellatrix showed Hermione simple spells and charms that she'll learn as a first year as well as some other ones that she knew of from reading books at home and in the library at Hogwarts.

They were interrupted by a nervous looking boy opening the compartment door, who asked Hermione if she had found Trevor yet.

"Oh Neville! I'm sorry I got distracted. Have you check this part of the train for him yet?"

"N-no I was looking for you to see if you found him."

"Alright then. Bellatrix and I will look for him on this part of the train and down and you'll go from here and up. Sound good?"

"Yes Hermione. Thank you again."

Before Neville could leave Bellatrix stopped him.

"Here take Rigby. She'll help you look for Trevor too."

"She won't hurt him, will she?"

"No she won't."

"Thank you!" Neville smiled at Bellatrix and walk away look for his pet. Rigby followed beside him appear to look as well.

"You don't mind helping me right Bella?"

Bellatrix was shocked at the sudden nickname Hermione had gave her. A soft smile formed on her lips before she answered with a shake of her head. Hermione smiled back and grabbed Bellatrix's hand to hold as they walked in the opposite detection of Neville.

As the two girls looked and asked people if they'd seen a toad around, Bellatrix worried of the other kids reactions to her walking around with the first year and if they'll tell Hermione of her past. Before she could stop and tell Hermione herself they stumble a pond two boys with tons of candy and a fat rat in one of the compartments.

The boy with red hair and the rat looked as though he was about to do a spell. Hermione being nosy wanted to stay and watch him. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as the redhead did the suppose it spell and immediately figured out the spell was fake. And the boy was none other than a Weasley who had be trick by his twin brothers Fred and George Weasley. Before she knew it Hermione had drug her in the room with the two boys to show off one of the spells Bellatrix taught her.

Hermione pointed her wand at the boy with broken glasses, she spoke with a clear slightly bossy voice.

"Oculus Reparo"

With a hiss the boys' glasses were good as new.

"That's better isn't it?"

As the black haired boy took off his glasses to look at them, Hermione spoke again.

"Holy cricket. You're Harry Potter."

Bellatrix's eyes snapped to the shaggy haired boy before her. And realized Hermione was right. This scrawny boy somehow killed the most powerful dark wizard, Voldemort. This was the boy who changed her life for the better.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Hermione spoke to the redhead boy with a bit of a dismissive tone of voice. Said boy said his name with a mouth full of candy,

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." Hermione said with a bit of disgust at the boy's manners.

"And what's your name?" Harry asked Bellatrix with curious eyes.

Heres the moment Bellatrix didn't want to happen. The minute she said her name she knew the Weasley boy would speak of her past. With a deep breath in Bellatrix stated her name.

"Bellatrix Black."


	2. The Snake And The Lion

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. It's a bit nerve-racking getting emails for them but nice reading the good feedback.**

**I'll just like to point out that Hermione and Bellatrix will not be together anytime soon, they are still underage.**

**One more thing so there is no confusion later on, Hermione is about a year older than Ron and Harry were in the books I kept that from them and use it for Bellatrix as well. So that'll mean in Bella's fourth year she's 15 and Hermione is 12 in her first year.**

* * *

The minute she spoke her name Ron started cough on what he had been chewing on, causing Harry and Hermione to look at him in shock. Bellatrix's eyes began to fill with worry. This could be the moment he ruined her possible friendship with Hermione. She hoped the redhead didn't do such a thing or she'll throw his silly rat out the window and make his days at Hogwarts miserable.

"No way, Bellatrix Black! You're The Bride! How bloody wicked is this! Bellatrix Black and Harry Potter in the same room together!" Ron said with awe. Harry and Hermione blinked their eyes in confusion at Ron's excitement. Bellatrix glared at the boy across from her.

"What's he talking about Bella?"

Bellatrix sighed at Hermione's question but before she could answer Ron spoke again.

"What! How could you know who Harry Potter is and not know who Bellatrix Black is! They're both famous because of the same person for goodness sake!"

At that point Harry turned to Bellatrix and asked,

"What did Voldemort do to you?"

Ron eyes widen as while as Hermione's when Harry spoke the name no one dared to say.

"The same thing he did to you, murdered my parents." Bellatrix said with little emotion to her voice.

"But that's not all he did! He wanted her to be his bride when she was of age. That's why she's called 'The Bride'." Ron missed the glare Bellatrix throw at him as he spoke to Harry and Hermione with fascination in his voice.

As Hermione looked at the fourth year it was clear she hated the nickname and people talking about her past connection to Voldemort. Before anyone could say anything about Bellatrix, Hermione grabbed a hold on her hand and stood up, pulling the raven haired girl with her.

"We'll be arriving soon. You two better change into your robes."

She gentle pushed Bellatrix out the door stopping for a moment to turn to Ron and tell him he had dirt on his nose before leaving. As she and Bellatrix walked back to Bellatrix's compartment they didn't say a single word to each other. Bellatrix stared at the floor, thinking this was going to be the end of the friendship Hermione and her had began to form.

When they got back to the room, they sat down beside each other silently. Bellatrix dreading the moment Hermione would ask her about what Ron had said. Hermione bit her lip debating what to tell the older girl. She knew of The Bride but didn't know the girl's real name because it was never written in the books she had read about Harry Potter and The Bride. But now knowing that girl was Bella she didn't know what to do. She liked her a lot, Bellatrix was nice, sweet and so unlike what she thought the The Bride to be like. She couldn't explain it but she didn't want to stop talking to the Slytherin girl. Hermione looked over at the sad fourth year and made her choice.

"You know I don't care right?"

Bellatrix's head shot up at Hermione remark. The first year smiled at the shock expression on her face.

"I don't care that you're The Bride. I still want to be your friend, even though we've only known each other for a few hours I feel as though we were friends before today. And I'm not going to let that silly little nickname you've been branded with stop that."

With no warning Bellatrix pulled Hermione into a hug. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled,

"Thank you, Hermione.'

The two girls smiled at each other before Bella asked if Hermione wanted to learn more about the school. With a nod for a reply Bellatrix started to share her knowledge and first hand experiences with her new and first friend.

They spent the rest of the ride talking. Bellatrix telling Hermione all about the teachers and how to not get on their bad side even though Professor Snape was always mean to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, the House he was head of. She told her about the Sorting Ceremony and how she thought Hermione might be in Ravenclaw, since she smart or possibly in Gryffindor. When they parted at the train stop and the first year where being taken to the boats, Bellatrix promised Hermione she'll find her before classes started and show her the library since Hermione was most excited to visit it.

At the Welcoming Feast Bellatirx sat at the Slytherin table, uncomfortable, around her other house mates. Rigby sat in her lap keeping her company since no one at her table talked to her. The people around her ignored her as if she wasn't there, the two girls she was sitting between had their back turned toward her, making it all the more lonely for her. She sighed sadly to herself wishing for the Sorting Ceremony to start and be over with already. At that thought the Great Hall doors swung open revealing Professor McGonagall with a tow of first years behind her.

Bellatrix immediately spotted her bushy haired friend among them. She watched as they were lead up to the front of the room, all of them bunching up together so they could be sorted. Bella hoped that Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw so it wouldn't be so bad for her to talk with the younger girl. But for some reason she knew the girl was going to be placed into Gryffindor. As Hermione's name was called Bellatrix stared intensely as Professor McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat on Hermione's head. The room fell in silence waiting to see what house she was in. With a booming voice the Sorting Hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered as their new house mate sat with them. Bellatrix sighed knowing that now Hermione was in Gryffindor her own house was going to hate her even more now that she was friends with someone from their rival house. Before long the room fell in a dead silences that included the teachers when Harry Potter's name was called out. Everyone waited in anticipation for the Sorting Hat to say what house The Boy Who Lived was in.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yells and screams filled the room as the Gryffindor exploded in sound. Bellatrix could see the Weasley twins yelling out that they got Potter. She shook her head at the similar behavior the Gryffindor's showed to the Slytherin's when she was sorted into Slytherin before her house found out she was nothing like they expected. The rest of the first years were sorted when Bellatrix realized her nephew Draco Malfoy had be sorted into her house when she wasn't paying attention. When the feast began Bellatrix filled her plate and placed her silverware in her robes pockets. She stood up grabbed her plate and proceed to walk out of the Great Hall. As she walked out Argus Filch glared at her but didn't stop her knowing fully well she was allowed to leave. Rigby who was walking behind Bellatrix hissed at Mrs. Norris as she passed by to tease the other cat. The pair walked down to the cellars so they could go eat in the Slytherin common room.

Little did Bellatrix know she was being watched as she left the Great Hall. Hazel eyes follows the fourth year as she left the feast. Hermione turned to Fred Weasley who was sitting to the left of her.

"Why doesn't Bellatrix Black stay in the Great Hall to eat?"

"How do you know Black?" He answered.

"I meet her on the train. She was really friendly and nice to talk to."

At this point George popped into the conversation,

"Black's a cool kid, she help me and Fred find this book on prank spells,jinxes and hexes. We would have been in the library for hours if we didn't stumble across her studying in the back of the place."

"So you guys are friends with her?" Harry asked before Hermione could question them.

"No not really, more like acquaintances. No ones friends with Black, not even her own House. They all hate her." Fred answered Harry.

"Why do you call her Black?" Hermione questioned.

"Cause it sounds cool, doesn't it? Plus she was fine with it too." George grinned as he spoke.

"We made sure to ask her before we started calling her that though, we didn't want to get cursed or hexed by her like some people do when they call her The Bride when she's in earshot." Fred added in after George.

Ron's head shot up at this, "She really does that?" his voice had a slight fear in it.

"Yup I saw her hit some kid with the Jelly-Brain hex last year when he said it to her face thinking she won't so anything even after he was told not to. Why? Don't tell me you said it in front of her?" George questioned with a bit of laughter in his voice.

Ron meekly nodded his head. Fred and George started laughing theirs heads off.

"Oh man! You better hope she doesn't run into you in the halls or she will!"

George barely got his sentence out from his laughter.

"His right Ron, she sometimes likes to curse people when their off guard, when they call her that." Fred laughed harder at Ron's face when it turned white as a ghost.

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet this whole time each thinking about the curly raven haired girl. Harry wanted to get to know her more. It seemed they were a lot alike. Both losing their parents to the same man and growing up to be famous because of him. Though it seemed Bellatrix had a harder time than Harry for she grow up knowing about it well he was hidden from it all. What the Weasley twins said just made Hermione more determined to stay friends with Bellatrix no matter what anyone said. No one should go through what she does.

Bellatrix and Rigby walked into the empty Slytherin common room. Bellatrix went straight to sit down at one of the dark green sofas that sat in front of the fire-place and ate quietly. Ever once in a while she'd give Rigby some scraps of her food to eat, laughing softly when Rigby refused to eat the greens she gave her. When she was done she left the plate on the table and headed to her room. The only good thing about being disliked by her house was that she was allowed her own room. The room she was in was usually given to the Head Girl but the Head Girl gave her room to Bellatrix in Bellas's second year there so no one had to see the raven haired girl more then they needed too, ever since then it's been her room. Locking the door behide her she got ready for bed. As she layed down and cuddled Rigby to her, she let a small smile grace her lips at the thought of Hermione Granger, her first friend at Hogwarts.

The next day Bellatrix woke up early like she always did when she was at Hogwarts. She dressed in her Slytherin robes and went out to go have breakfast before she went to the library. She passed by a few early bird Slytherins as she walked out of the common room, none of them payed attention to her.

The Great Hall was a bit empty expect for a few groups of students at each house table. Bellatrix sat in the middle of the Slytherin table away from the few house mates that were already there. She made her plate a food, toast and eggs as well as a plate full of bacon and sausage for Rigby who sat on the table next to her. Bellatrix pulled out a book from her school bag to read while her and Rigby ate.

The dark-haired witch was in her own world for a while before she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see the school's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Good morning Ms. Black, is this seat taken?" The Headmaster gestured to the open seat across from Bellatrix.

"Of course not Albus. I'm the black sheep of the Slytherin house remember? No one wants to sit near me, now do they?" Bellatrix was the only student in the school that was allowed to call him by his first name. Dumbledore made himself comfy across from the young witch.

"Now Bellatrix you know as well as I know that they're missing out because of their silly beliefs."

Bellatrix laughed before agreeing him. They caught up with each other like old friends until Bellatrix left to go the library. As she made her way across the school to the library she wonder when Hermione was going to be up and if they even had time to spend together.

The curly-haired witch made her way into the back of the library where no one really went. There, against a window was a table and chairs, she move the chairs around and placed two of them against the window, side by side and the other two on the opposite side of the table. With a wave of her wand she transfigurated the two chairs against the window into a booth. She place her bag on the table as she sat down on her newly made seat.

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. She wrote a small note on the paper before ripping it off and folding it.

"Rigby. Come here please."

The black cat jumped onto the table and sat in front of Bellatrix. Rigby knowingly raised her right paw to allow Bella to tie the note onto her leg.

"Now I'm sure you already know I want you to try to find Hermione and give her this, right?"

A meow was her answer before the black cat jumped off the table and disappeared from the library as if she was being chased by a werewolf. Bellatrix smiled at her cat's cleverness and went back to reading the book she had during breakfast.

Hermione sat in virtually the same seat she was in yesterday for the Welcoming Feast. She kept glancing at the Slytherin table hoping to see her dark-haired friend before she had to go to class. She was in the middle of drinking her pumpkin juice when Harry, who was sitting across from her gave out a yell when a black cat jumped on the table in front of him. Hermione immediately recognized Bellatrix's black cat Rigby.

"Rigby! What are you doing here?"

Hermione gently grabbed the cat to place her in her lap and away from the food.

"Oi, Hermione you should teach your cat some manners!" Ron mumbled as he made himself a new plate of food that didn't have cat hair on it.

"She not my cat for your information and I'm sure she has more manners than you and your rat!"

Ron glared at her and open his mouth to argue back when Fred interrupted him.

"Hey thats Black's cat isn't it? It's always with her even during classes."

"Your right she is Bella's. Now to figure out why she here." Hermione murrmed the last of her sentence to herself as she looked down at Rigby to see if there was any clues. Rigby started pawing at Hermiones hand to get her to see the note tied to her leg. Hermione spied the fold paper and lightly untied it from Rigby's leg. She opened it to see that it was a note to her form Bellatrix.

_Hermione,_

_I hope Rigby found you soon enough so I can show you the library like I promise yesterday. She knows the way here so if you have time before class just follow her here and if not we can met up during beak I'll send her again to find you or I'll find you myself._

_Bellatrix Black_

Hermione plucked her bag from under the table and pulled out her schedule to see what time her first class started. Seeing that she had an hour before her class she smiled at Rigby, who had move back to sitting on the table while she was reading Bellatrix's note. She placed her schedule back in her bag and stood up.

"Lets go Rigby."

Without a second glance back at her table to where Harry and Ron were giving her odd looks, she followed Rigby out of the Great Hall. As the first year followed the cat she realized how big Hogwarts was and how easily she could get lost in the school. When they finally reach the library Hermione was a bit tired from the walk. Rigby continued to leaded the girl to the very back where her owner still sat reading her book. Once Hermione saw Bellatrix she couldn't help but yell out the older girls name in excitement.

"Bellatrix!"


	3. Disasterology

_~ Three years later~_

"Bellatrix!"

The raven haired girl looked up to see the fourth year grinning at her. She couldn't help but smirk at how similar it was to three years ago when Hermione meet her here after they meet on the train. Hermione quickly sat next to Bella and pulled the older girl into a tight hug.

"I didn't see you on the train or at the Welcoming Feast. Where were you?" Hermione question as she pulled away from the hug.

Bellatrix laughed softly at Hermione before answering in an amused voice, "I'm sorry Hermione but I'm Head Girl remember? I had to make sure everyone was behaving on the train. Then I helped Flich with getting those kids from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton settled."

"But that was after the feast Bella. Where were you during it?"

"I was there."

Hermione frowned as she tried to remember if she missed Bellatrix at the Slytherin table. She came to the same conclusion that the seventh year wasn't there.

"Bella you weren't there! I'm pretty sure I would've saw you!"

Bellatrix smirked, "You saw Rigby didn't you?"

"Yes. She and Crookshanks were sitting with another black cat near the front of the Great Hall."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Hermione as if saying 'Well?'. Hermione's eyes widen as she realized what Bellatrix was trying to tell her.

"No way! You can't be an animagus! You're too young!"

Bellatrix laughed at Hermiones shocked face, "Do you forget who I am Hermione? I'm Bellatrix Black! I was born with magic Voldemort dreamt he had."

The whole time Bellatrix spoke she said everything in a light manner showing she was okay with her connection to the Dark Lord now. Hermione blushed in embarrassment as she had forgotten about Bellatrix's true powers since the raven haired girl rarely made a display of them.

"Sorry Bella. It's just that.."

"You're not use to me showing how powerful I am. Don't worry Hermione I understand." Bellatrix smiled to reassure the brunette that it was okay. Bellatrix continued on to say, "You know being a black cat isn't my true animagus form."

Hermione gasped,"You have more than one?!"

Bellatrix went on to explain her true animagus form was a black wolf that looked similar to her cousins Sirius's animagus form but she wasn't as scrawny looking as his. Both girls continued to talk on how Bellatrix learned how to become an animagus over summer and how long it took her to master it and if she would teach Hermione. It wasn't long before the two girls were interrupted by a tall muscular boy walking into the back where they were, being followed by a group of giggling girls. Bellatrix recognized him to be Viktor Krum the boy from Durmstrang and the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. He looked between Hermione and Bellatrix for a few heartbeats before he settled his eyes on the younger girl.

Hermione turned pink under his glaze. A ball of jealousy grew in Bella's stomach as she watched the looks exchanged between Viktor and Hermione. Without warning Viktor turned and walked away with the giggling girls right behind him. Hermione looked down at the table biting her lip before saying, "Well..that was interesting."

She looked up at the older girl to see her staring straight ahead with an expressionless face.

"Yea I guess it was." Bellatrix said in an icy tone as she went back to writing something down on the parchment in front of her. Hermione a little put off by the sudden change in Bellatrix's behavior went to pull her books out to study a little before her first class.

Later that week everyone was in the Great Hall for the champion selection. A lot of students sat with their house but a few were scattered around so Bellatrix was able to sat with Hermione, Harry and Ron for once. The goblet spat out Viktor Krum's name first, as he walked to the door behind the teacher's table Viktor glanced back at Hermione, who looked down at her lap before looking back up at him shyly. Bellatrix felt angry and jealously flood her vein briefly as she played witness yet again.

Fleur Delacour was the next champion to go. When Cedric Diggory name was called after her everyone in Hogwart, except Slytherin, clapped for him. As Dumbledore made his speech about the tri-wizard cup, Bellatrix notice the goblet of fire changing again. She nudged Hermione, "Hey look, it's about to give out another name."

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "But it can't, there only suppose to be three champions."

"Well try telling a cup of fire that." Bellatrix snickered.

Everyone grew soundless as a fourth name came flying out of the goblet. When Dumbledore caught it he mumbled out Harry's name. The Headmaster looked around before calling out Harry's name in question. Poor Harry sat down trying to hide but everyone around him was looking at him. Dumbledore roared out his name causing Hermione and Bellatrix to pull Harry up and out of his seat and pushed him slightly towards the headmaster.

Harry numbly walked up to Dumbledore who gave him the still smoking piece of paper. Harry opened it and in a heartbeat his head snapped up to look at Albus in shock. He walked in a stupor back to the door the other three champions disappeared into. Everyone whispering as he did so, one called out that he was a cheat another said he wasn't even 17 yet. Once he was out of sight the whole great hall erupted in yells and chatter about what happen.

A few Gryffindors asked Bellatrix if she put his name in there for him since they knew she was 18. The raven haired girl denied it. She looked out to Hermione to see the fourth year once again had a confused face on with a hint of worry. She looked over at Ron who seemed oddly quiet but once she saw his jealous eyes she knew why.

Days passed by and with it Harry, the once well liked boy now spent his time in the back of the library with Bellatrix and Hermione avoiding all the rude and mean comments that were thrown his way. Even his own best friend Ron wanted nothing to do with him.

Harry sat with the two girls telling them how Hagrid took him out last night secretly to show him dragons being contained hidden near the forest.

"Well thats it then. The first task has to do with them." Bellatrix stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Dragons!? You can't be serious Bella! That can't be. It's too dangers."

"She's right Hermione. Why else would they be here then for the first task."

"But-but ugh." Hermione frowned and crossed her arms leaning back on the black booth she sat in next to Bellatrix. The seventh year smiled a sweet loving smile at the younger girl. Harry's eyebrows shot up as he caught the look and realized what the smile ment. Hermione who was glaring at the table missed it. Bellatrix realized her mistake and glared at Harry daring him to say something but he wisely didn't.

No one knew of Bellatrix's true feelings for Hermione and she was planning on keeping it that way until she was fit to tell the younger girl. Hermione spoke up when she was done sulking, "You should tell Cedric about the dragons Harry. I'm sure that Fleur and Viktor know about them."

"I think you may be right Hermione. I'll go find him now." With that said Harry got his bag and left throwing a bye over his shoulder.

Little did Hermione know Harry's fast retreat was because of Bellatrix's glaring. During the break between classes the three of them met up again in the library to continue to talk about the first task and the dragons.

"Professor Moody said I could use my flying skills to beat the dragon."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue when Bellatrix beat her to the punch.

"That crazy old man may be right."

"Oh really Bella? How will he get his broom then? I'm sure they won't let him take it with him." Hermione stared down her best friend daring her say something.

"You're right Hermione but a summoning charm will fix it up." Bellatrix smirked at her cleverness and best friend.

"But I don't know any summoning charms you guys." Harry piped in, his eyes flickering between the two girls.

"Thats fine Harry. Hermione and I will teach you, right Hermione?" Bellatrix smugly smiled at Hermione laughing when the younger punched her in the shoulder.

Before classes, between classes and after classes they spent hours teaching Harry how to retrieve his broom. When the task came Harry successfully summoned his broomstick narrowly getting past the dragon to get the golden egg it was protecting. A few days later Harry and Ron made up letting Bellatrix and Hermione have their studying spot back to themselves.

The same day Professor McGonagall announce that the Yule Ball was fast approaching. Bellatrix immediately wanted to ask Hermione to the ball seeing it as the perfect opportunity to tell the fourth year of her feelings. When break came the raven haired girl was rushing to meet Hermione in their spot but was stopped by Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Ms. Black, the Headmaster would like to speak to you in his office."

"Now Professor?"

"Yes, now."

Bellatrix sighed sadly as she followed the older woman to Dumbledore's room. When they got there the Head of Gryffindor proceeded to tell the gargoyle the password. It opened revealing the stairwell behind it, within a few minutes they were at the door to the room. McGonagall gestured that Bellatrix was to go in alone and left.


	4. Chemistry Of A Car Crash

The raven haired witch opened the door walking quietly in. The door shut noiselessly behind her. Dark brown eyes locked on to the figure of the headmaster. Albus, like always, was smiling at her from behind his desk.

"Ah! It's good to see you Ms. Black. I hope you weren't busy when Minerva found you."

Bellatrix shifted from side to side, "No not really."

"Good, good." Dumbledore said happily,"Have a seat Bella."

Bellatrix walked up to the chair in front of the desk, she placed her bag to the side as she sat down. When she looked up again the headmasters face changed, gone was the friendly old man and sitting before her was a serious man with grave news.

"Now Bellatrix I asked you here to tell you about something that'll be brought to my attention by a close friend and to ask something of you."

Nervousness creeped into Bellatrix, she rarely heard Dumbledore speak in such a serious way.

Folding his hands across his desk, Albus leaned forward, "I'm afraid Voldemort will come back into full power sometime this year ."

A gasp filled the room. The witch froze at Dumbledore's words. Before she could utter a word he kept talking in the same grave tone of voice.

"His inner circle is planning something Bella. And I need you to find out what it is. You are the only one who can do this I am afraid. Snape isn't close enough to the Death Eaters who are planning this. I hate to ask you to so such a thing Bellatrix but it may be the only way to stop him. To destroy him from the inside. I know what I ask of you is far from easy, to give up everything, your family and friends. But if you do this you will save hundreds of lives."

White as a ghost Bellatrix was speechless for a moment, but just for a moment.

"What about Harry?! Isn't he the bloody Chosen One!? The only one to defeat Voldemort!"

"That may be true Bellatrix but he'll need help doing so."

"Why me then!? Why do I have to give up my life for people who shunned me for years?"

"Because of the reason they shunned you. You're The Bride. If the Death Eaters find out you turned dark they'll jump at the chance to bring you to their Lord."

Bellatrix stilled, her mind began to process what Dumbledore was saying. Gave up her life to save hundreds of lives more importantly save her family and Hermione from Voldemort's terror. If she were to do this she'll be able to prove she was good and not evil like many still believed her to be. True she had to turn 'dark' to be good but it'll be worth it. To live a normal life afterwards not having to worry about what people were thinking of her. But before she could say yes to this she needed to know if Hermione returned her feelings. So she would base her answer to Dumbledore off of Hermione's answer for the Yule Ball. If Hermione said yes then it'll be a no for Albus, she couldn't gave up her life if Hermione did return her feelings. What if she died during this mission he wanted to send her on what would be the point of knowing Hermione loved her and she died before she even got to enjoy that love. And if Hermione said no she'll do what she needs to do to keep Hermione safe even thou the girl doesn't feel the same. Taking a deep breath Bellatrix answered Albus in a calm voice.

"May I have a few days to think this over?"

A sigh of relief left Dumbledore. She was going to think about this, giving them a chance to defeat Voldemort before he became too powerful.

"Of course."

With that said the witch picked up her bag and marched out like she was on a mission, which she was unknowing to Dumbledore. She was going to ask the girl she loved to the ball.

Fifteen minutes later Bellatrix was stalking towards the back of the library to her and Hermione's studying spot. Before she could round the corner she heard soft laughing from a boy and a girl. Dread filled her stomach that only doubled when she turned to find Hermione and Viktor sitting together. Both of them smiling and laughing with each other.

Hermione caught sight of her best friend,"Bellatrix! Where have you been?"

Bellatrix stunned by the sight before her answered the question in a daze, "Dumbledore's office."

Puzzlement filled Hermione's face, "What for Bella?"

Viktor stood up at this moment gathering his things as he spoke, "I'll let you two talk Hermy-own-ninny." His Bulgarian accent caused him to say Hermione's name oddly.

Smiling at her once more before he left, brushing past Bellatrix as he did. Dark brown eyes followed him as he turned the corner before turning to catch hazel eyes watching her curiously. Bellatrix sat down across from Hermione not wanting to sat in the same seat as Viktor.

"Hermione I need to tell you something important and I need to ask you something as well." Bellatrix serious tone seized Hermione's attention.

"What happen Bella? Does it have to do with your visit to Dumbledore's office?"

Bellatrix knew she couldn't tell Hermione that it was indeed to do with her talking to Albus. Shaking her head no she began to twirl her hair with her fingers. Hermione picked up on the movement and recognized it as a sign that the girl was nervous. Bellatrix licked her lips before talking again, "Hermione you're my best friend but I-" She paused and took a deep breath and looked up into Hermione's eyes. "I don't want to be anymore."

Hermione inhaled sharply, sadness filled her eyes. Bellatrix handed up a hand to stop her from speaking.

"I-I love you Hermione. I want you to be mine and I want everyone to know it. I want to hold your hand when we walk down the hall. I want to randomly give you flowers because I can. To kiss you when we walk around the Black Lake. And stand in the snow and hug you to keep warm." Bella's words were soft, sincere and her eyes overflowed with love that Hermione was speechless allowing the older girl to finish.

"Will you be my date to the ball Hermione, as my girlfriend?"

Hermione tried to say something but no words came out, she clearly didn't know what to say.

Anxiety raced through Bellatrix causing a light sweat to cover her skin. She continued to twist her curls around her fingers. Silent filled the air between them before a voice flowed through it.

"I'm going with Viktor to the ball."

Anguish, Bellatrix was filled to the bone in anguish. She stood so fast from her chair it met with a violent crash to the floor. The sound jolted Hermione to rise as well. She hadn't meant to come right out and tell Bella that she was going to the ball with Viktor it was just the only think her brain allowed her to say. The raven haired girl backed away from the table clutching her bag to her. Her head was down black waves of curls hiding her face from Hermione.

"Bella! Wait. Please!" Desperation dripped in Hermione's voice.

Bellatrix's hands tighten on the strap to her bag. She felt queasy and faint. She knew the cause of the feelings, it was Hermione's presence. No longer able to be near her Bellatrix bolted. Her footsteps echoed with Hermione cries of her name and pleads for her to stop. They ran through the library, Bellatrix creating chaos as she magically throw books on the floor behind her to slow Hermione's chase. Her plan worked when she heard Hermione's cry in pain as she tumbled to the ground. Bella's desperate running didn't stop till she was safely back in her room in the Slytherin common room.

The next day the young Gryffindor waited outside of the Great Hall for Bellatrix to show up for breakfast. When she failed to do so Hermione walked to her class with her head down in sadness. Harry and Ron walked with her sneaking peeks at her ever few seconds. They knew her behavior had to do with Bellatrix. But like the school, that now knew a 'fight' occurred between the two girls, they did not know what had happen. The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Hermione. She kept an eye out for the raven hair Slytherin who seemed to vanished without a trace.

Later that night Bellatrix left the safety of her room to adventure to Dumbledore's office an hour before curfew. The halls were mostly empty a few students lingered here and there all of them stealing looks at her briefly. She knew of the rumors that were now floating around about her and Hermione. Her house mates weren't as quiet as they thought they were when they were in the common room talking about what might have happen between the snake and the lion. She stop in front of the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office. Repeating the password McGonagall said yesterday she gain access to the stairway behind the stone beast. Walking into the room without knocking Bellatrix saw Albus sitting at his desk with tea set out for two.

"I had a feeling you'll be joining me this evening."

Bellatrix sprawled across the chair she sat in yesterday. Albus chuckled at the girls rather unladylike behavior.

"I don't want to beat around the bush Albus. You know I had a 'fight' with Hermione. You also know it has to do with what we talk about yesterday. But I will not tell you what happen between me and Hermione all you need to know is she doesn't know what you told me and that I'm in on this mission, plan or scheme whatever you want to call it. Now tell me how do I get these Death Eaters to trust me."

Dumbledore sipped at his tea quietly, taking in what Bellatrix said.

"You'll need to end your friendships with Hermione, Harry and Ron. It'll need to be a gradual thing to seem realistic. But fast enough so you are able to go to the ball with Draco."

"What?! Draco!? You want me to go to the ball with my bloody nephew!" Bellatrix shouted at Dumbledore.

"Not romantically of course. It'll be a statement that you are on their side." Dumbledore explained.

Bellatrix nodded in acceptance. She stood up and started pacing while thinking out loud.

"So that means I have four weeks to end my friendships with Hermione, Harry and Ron all the while making new ones with Draco and his friends. And Draco is the prefect way in because his father was in the inner circle in the first war and he was the one who gave Ginny Voldemort's childhood diary two years ago."

Dumbledore smiled at Bellatrix's fast working mind and her ability to put the whole plan together with only a few pieces of the puzzle was amazing to see. He sighed knowing she was detaching herself emotionally from what happen with her and Hermione. And when this was all over she was going to have to deal with it but by then it could already be too late or harder to fix. His thoughts were interrupted by Bellatrix.

"Alright then the little 'fight' with Hermione is an excellent way to start distancing myself from her and the boys. I'm sure my lovely nephew will say a few things about it as well so if I say the right thing to him it'll keep him interested enough to continue to talk to me. Tomorrow will be the beginning then. The rise of The Bride and the fall of Bellatrix Black."


	5. Map of The Problematique

**Sorry for the long wait this chapter refused to be written but I finally got it out :]**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bellatrix sat in her spot in the library. She was doing some last minute changes on some work for potions. The sound of footsteps caused her to look up and see Hermione walking towards her. It had been three weeks since her agreement with Dumbledore's plan. She managed to end her friendship with Harry and Ron during the first week. It was fairly easy, too - once they found out she was talking friendly with Draco, they wanted nothing to do with her. Hermione, on the other hand, was confused and didn't like it. However, she never made a comment about her newly formed friendship with her nephew.

Since the little 'fight', their friendship wasn't what it use to be. Bellatrix spent time with Draco and his friends to avoid Hermione when she was with Viktor. It was becoming rare for them to spend time together now.

Hermione sat silently next to Bellatrix offering a quiet 'Hi' only to get a nod from Bellatrix in return. The younger girl was saddened by the lack of response from the raven haired girl. Hermione licked her lips before she tried again to get a real response from the Slytherin.

"I got you something."

Bellatrix turned slowly toward Hermione.

"You did?" Shock and awe filled Bellatrix's voice.

"Yeah! I wanted to get you something. I thought that you might like it when I saw it."

Hermione pulled out a black box from her bag. It appeared to be half the length of Bellatrix's wand and as wide as her palm. Bellatrix blinked in surprise as Hermione handed the box over. She opened the lid slowly, the box revealing red silk covering the inside. Nestled in the silk blanket was a dagger.

Bellatrix gasped as the cool steal came in contact with her hand. She held it up to the light to look at it more clearly. She quickly realized it was a push dagger as she held it. The handle was a dark green with a skull and swirl design on both sides. The blade itself had etching all along it in what seem to be a random pattern.

"Hermione... I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would work." Hermione joked with a smile.

Bellatrix grinned and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Thank you." She softly whispered into Hermione's hair.

"You really didn't have to do this Hermione."

"I know Bella. I saw it at Hogsmeade and I thought of you... so I bought it."

Bellatrix smiled as she laid the dagger on the table.

"I have to get you something now."

"You really don't have to Bella. But there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Alright, what is it?"

Hermione played with a loose string on her bag, "Now Bella, keep in mind that I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile now and the dagger is not a bribe okay?"

Bellatrix smiled, "I'll kept that in mind."

Hermione waited for a heartbeat before speaking.

"Do you know the magical incantation Le Lien du Sang?"

Bellatrix's eyebrows frowned as she repeated the words.

"Le Lien du Sang... that's French... The Blood Bond?"

Hermione nodded. She hoped Bellatrix did not know what the spell did.

"No I never heard of it. Why?"

Hermione grinned, "It's a spell done between two people and it basically makes them closer. If we were to do it we'll become bond sisters."

Hermione prayed to Merlin that Bellatrix did not see through her lie.

Bellatrix cringed when Hermione said they'll be like sisters once it was done. It hurt Bella. This was overkill, first Hermione rejects her and now she was telling her she wanted to be bond sisters. Bellatrix couldn't say no though. No matter how much it hurt or how much she hated the idea, she couldn't refuse Hermione.

With a forced smile she agreed, "Alright then how do we do it?"

"Oh! Thank you Bella! You don't know how much this means to me!" Hermione gushed as she hugged Bella.

The Gryffindor pulled away first.

"Okay we'll need your dagger to perform it."

Bellatrix smirked as she handed it to Hermione.

"Are you sure that wasn't a bribe?"

"Oh shut up Bella. I told you it wasn't. Now let me see your left hand."

Laughing, Bellatrix did as she was told.

"Now this is going to hurt so brace yourself."

With a quick swipe Hermione cut a diagonal line on Bellatrix's palm. Bellatrix hissed at the sting it left behind.

"Cup your hand so none of the blood drops."

Hermione instructed as she passed Bellatrix the dagger.

Holding her left hand out, Hermione tensed up getting ready for the pain. She squeaked when the blade sliced through the thin skin of her palm. Bellatrix snickered at Hermione's sound.

"What next squeaker?" Bellatrix questioned as she dropped the now bloody blade on the table.

Hermione glared at Bellatrix who smiled cheekily at her in return.

"We hold hands. But our palms have to touch."

"Okay so like this?"

Bellatrix grasped Hermione's hand carefully as to not drop any blood pooling in her palm. Once done they now appeared to be shaking hands. Blood was seeping between their hands running down their wrists.

"Prefect Bella!"

Hermione pulled her wand from her bag and placed the tip against the back of Bellatrix's hand.

"Do as I do, Bella, and repeat after me."

Once Bellatrix was ready, Hermione started speaking in French.

"Je m'engage a Bellatrix Black.."

"Je m'engage a Hermione Granger.."

"dans le sang pour.."

"dans le sang pour.."

"la vie et la mort."

"la vie et la mort."

Blue light glowed around Bellatrix's hand while red surrounded Hermione's. The two lights slowly merged and turned purple where their hands touched. The purple light crawled down their hands, taking over the blue and red till they were no more. In a blink of an eye the light was gone as well as the blood that had dripped from their wrists. When they pulled apart to look at their hands, all that was left was a thin pink scar.

"Wow." Bellatrix whispered.

She went to trace the scar only to jerk back when her fingertips touched it.

"My hand's hot!"

"My hand's cold!"

Both girls shouted out at the same time, looking at each other they spoke simultaneously.

"Let me see."

As they studied each other's hand they both realized the same thing.

"They switch temperatures." Hermione said.

"So my hand is hot because you are at a higher body temperature than me?"

"Exactly my point!"

"Is that apart of the spell?"

"It didn't say anything about this so I'm assuming it is."

"What exactly did the spell say would happen, Hermione?"

Worry filled Hermione as Bellatrix questioned her. She didn't come up with a lie to tell Bellatrix about the details of the spell. She didn't think the older girl would actually go through with it. But lucky for her she wasn't going have to.

"Aunt Bella?"

Looking towards the voice, Draco stood not too far from them. A look of disgust upon his face when he found his aunt with Hermione.

"Aunt Bella, if you're done talking with this filth I have something of far more importance than your chat with her to tell you."

Bellatrix straightened up and started to put her things away.

"I was just passing the time talking with her Draco, no need to have a heart attack over it. I'll see you around Granger."

Hermione's shoulders slumped as once again Bellatrix turned into a cold, closed off, I'm-better-than-you, bitch of a pureblood as she had done ever since she started talking to Draco. Without saying goodbye or waiting for a reply from Hermione, Bellatrix disappeared with Draco. Hermione sighed sadly as she thought about how different Bellatrix was becoming. She softly rubbed her now cold hand, running her fingers over the scar. The young Gryffindor refused to believe her best friend was turning dark like everyone said.

Le Lien du Sang was her only hope to prove her to herself and everyone else the true reason for Bella's sudden change. She didn't tell Bellatrix the truth about Le Lien du Sang, knowing if the curly-haired girl knew what the spell did she would have refuse in a heartbeat.

Leaning back against the booth Hermione recalled what she had read about the blood bond.

_Le Lien du Sang/The Blood Bond_

_A magical bond used between two lovers to become close emotionally and spiritually._

_When performed right, the two bound should feel a greater emotional connection as well as sense when the other is near. The two would be able to feel each other emotions when they are at their strongest and when the love between them is true they are able to share memories, past events or thoughts through their dreams._

Even though they weren't lovers, Hermione did love Bellatrix as a friend and she hoped that love would be enough for the spell to work. And judging by the change in her hand she believe it did.

Whatever was going on with Bellatrix was going to take her away from Hermione. The fourth year figured that much out and the blood bond was going to be her only tie to the dark-haired witch when it happened.

The loneliness Hermione was feeling from the distance between her and Bellatrix was killing her, but she refused to let her best friend go without a fight and this bond would be her only chance to win.

* * *

**The translation for the spell if anyone is interested is**

**I bind myself to _ in blood for life and death**

**I used the google translation app for it.**


	6. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Here's an extra long chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you father wants me to sneak out of Hogwarts during the Yule Ball to go on a mission with him?"

"That's what he said in his letter."

Draco and Bellatrix were standing in one of the fewer used hallways with Goyle and Crabbe keeping watch so no unwanted visitors stumble upon them.

Bellatrix huffed, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind her, glaring at Draco.

"Why that night of all nights?"

"Because everyone will be at the Yule Ball including the Professors and no one will notice your absence."

Draco stated.

Bellatrix shifted, unfolding her arms, and started tracing the scar on her now warm hand with her thumb of her cold hand.

"I'll still have to make an appearance. So, I'll need a date who wouldn't worry about my disappearance and keep people from questioning it."

"Who's that going to be?"

Bellatrix smirked at her nephew,"Why, you my dear nephew."

Draco gasped and started to imitate a fish out of water.

"But...but...What would people say!? You're my Aunt! I can't go to the ball with you! Do you realize the rumors that will cause!"

"That's my point Draco! If people see me enter the ball with you all the rumors about me turning dark will be conformed! It's perfect! You'll be my cover and it'll get the stupid mudblood Granger off my back as well."

Draco nodded. He now saw what his aunt was planing.

"That know-it-all is getting annoying. She's the only one who still believes your good."

"I know. Poor, silly, naïve girl."

Draco laughed for a moment before a thought entered his mind. "Wait... Aunt Bella how do you plan on leaving school grounds?"

Bellatrix grinned mischievously and lightly taped Draco on his face with her index finger.

"That's my little secret."

A sudden commotion down where Crabbe and Goyle were caught their attention.

"Oi! Let us through we need to get to class!"

A familiar voice filled the hall.

"There's other ways to go. Go use one of 'em."

Goyle said before pushing the red-haired boy back.

Bellatrix and Draco walked up to the four boys to see who interrupted them. Bella's eyes widened in amusement at seeing Harry and Ron trying to get past Crabbe and Goyle. She chuckled lightly, getting the Gryffindor's attention. Blue and green eyes narrowed when they landed in her gaze.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here. Two wittle lions who wandered too far from their Pride. I wonder how they'll fare against us snakes." Bellatrix's voice took on a child-like tone, but behind it there was something else that caused a shiver of fear to run down Harry and Ron's spines.

With the slightest flick of her wrist, Bellatrix had her wand in her hand. A wicked grin spread across her face.

Harry's eyes caught sight of the wand and he pulled his out of his sleeve, but instead of keeping it at his side, like Bellatrix, he pointed his at Bella's face.

Bellatrix's laugh echoed around the hallway.

"Looks like the wittle lion wants to play!"

Bellatrix raised her wand at Harry ,already knowing what spell to use, but before the words could be said another voice joined the group.

"What's going on here?" An almost monotone like voice drawled from behind Ron.

All eyes turned to see Snape standing with a scrawl on his face as he gazed at them.

Bellatrix and Harry lowered their wands and stepped back from each other. Bellatrix and Draco backed up near the wall they had been standing against before Harry and Ron showed up. The two Gryffindors were near the wall opposite of them, with Snape between the lions and the serpents.

Snape glanced between the students, his eyes lingered on Bellatrix before moving to stare in front of him not looking at any of them.

"What's was going on here ?"

Bellatrix smile was sickeningly sweet as she spoke,

"Why, we were just having a friendly little chat, Professor. Weren't we boys?"

She looked straight into Harry's eyes, challenging him to say the truth and risk getting in trouble. Harry glared at the raven haired girl who was once a very good friend of his.

"She's right Professor, we were just talking."

Snape sneered at the lie they were telling him.

"Oh? and you two were just trying to find out whose wand is bigger I suppose?"

Sarcasm dripped with every word he spoke.

Bellatrix grinned madly, "Why Professor that's exactly what we were doing! Turns out mines bigger."

Bellatrix's grin turned into a smirk as she twirled her wand between her fingers. Draco, Goyle and Crabbe all snickered at Bellatrix's innuendo.

Harry balled his fists and took a step forward toward Bella, but Ron stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a frantic shake of his head.

Snape rolled his eyes,"Very well then. Get to class before I give you all detention."

Bellatrix smiled smugly and turned with a swish of her school robes and walked away. Draco followed a few steps behind her with Crabbe and Goyle, flanking him like usual. Harry and Ron went off to class hoping they wouldn't be late all the while talking to each other, quietly so Snape wouldn't hear, about how stupid the Slytherins were.

Snape watched Bellatrix walk away. He knew of the mission Dumbledore's tasked her with, he understood why the young girl agreed to it. They were similar, in a way. She wanted to protect her family and the girl she loved, while he wanted to protect the son of the woman he loved. He sighed as he walked to his classroom. Hard times are ahead for Bellatrix. She was going to have to change everything she is to win the fights and battles that waited in her future.

A week passed by since Hermione and Bellatrix did the blood bond. They hadn't spoken since then and tonight was the night of the Yule Ball.

Hermione sat in her room, her dorm mates already left for the ball. She was a little nervous to be seen in her dress but worried more so for Bellatrix. She rubbed the cool flesh of her left arm, the past week she's been feeling Bellatrix's emotions, the anger, sadness and hatred surged through her arm at random times of the day and it scared her. What was going on with her friend for her to feel this way?

Hermione knew Bellatrix could feel her emotions as well... the worry and fear that she felt for the Slytherin were strongest after she felt Bellatrix's feelings.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to leave. She couldn't be late to the ball, being Viktor's date meant she had to walk in with him and dance. Hopefully Bellatrix would be there, she'd talk to her then.

Down in the Slytherin common room in Bellatrix's room, the raven haired girl was putting last-minute touches on her make up and dress. Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Her dress spoke for itself. It was black, of course, the v-neck dipped perfectly to reveal just enough cleavage. The corset that hugged her waist was of a unique design, the wand holster attached to it made it that way. The sleeves clung to her arms were being held on to the dress by thin leather strings allowing people to she the skin of her shoulders. Even the sleeves themselves were being held together by leather strings because of the slit that ran down them. Her black heeled boots barely visible be the length of her dress. Bellatrix slid her wand into the holster at her hip and left her room.

She walked into the common room to see Draco sitting in one if the many green leather chairs waiting for her. When the blonde boy saw her he stood up and held his arm out for her. Bellatrix looked over Draco's suit, the only colors he wore was his dark green tie and sliver buttons. The rest of the suit was black. Bellatrix nodded her approval and took his arm. The pair walked out being flanked by the well dressed pair of Crabbe and Goyle.

As they made their way to the Great Hall they were greeted by so many stares and whispers that grew with each step they took.

"We haven't even entered the ball and yet everyone is already talking. Imagine the chaos once we do make our appearance." Laughter filled Bellatrix voice.

"They're calling you The Bride now. I guess your plan for us to go together sent the message you wanted."

Draco commented in a dismissive, almost condescending tone.

"I may be four years older than you Draco but never doubt me, hm? I'm still your aunt."

The iciness in Bella's tone caused Draco to look to be ground and meekly reply back with a, 'Yes, Aunt Bella'.

The minute they strolled into the Great Hall a hush fell over the crowd. As the pair in black walked in with Crabbe and Goyle, following like bodyguards, the sight of Bellatrix with Draco sent a rush of whispers to run rapidly through the Great Hall.

Bellatrix's left arm twitched slightly as a slaughter of emotions that weren't her own coursed through her. The panic mixed with fear with a side of confusion gave her a bit of a headache. She knew Hermione didn't tell her fully about Le Lien du Sung. The emotions she was feeling were the sneaky little Gryffindors, she had to admit it was a good idea on Hermione's part to use a spell that connected them in such a way. Hermione thought she was losing Bellatrix and this was her way of making sure she didn't. Bellatrix understood that, but it did worry her knowing Hermione would feel her emotions during this mission...and who knows what else. The Slytherin made a mental note to read about the truth of the spell.

As Bellatrix wandered to the table with all the drinks, all she heard as she passed by was "The Bride, The Bride, The Bride". Not once did she hear her real name, until she reached the table.

"Bella?" The voice held both confusion and concern in it.

Bellatrix looked up to see sad hazel eyes, but before she could speak the words got caught in her throat. The mere sight of Hermione left her speechlessness. The light pink dress hung from the fourth year perfectly, and her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun with little curly locks falling to the side to frame her face.

Before Bellatrix could say how beautiful Hermione looked, Viktor strutted up beside Hermione, placing his hand around her waist. Bellatrix donned a blank face and addressed Hermione in a matching voice.

"Hermione."

Hermione's arm tensed up when she felt the jealousy and angry flowing through it. Hermione smiled nervously at Bellatrix as she gently moved Viktor's hand away. She stepped closer to Bellatrix to ask her why she was here with Draco.

"Bella what's go-"

But like a true pure blood Bellatrix turned away and left without even letting Hermione finish. The jealousy faded to guilt and Hermione knew Bellatrix did that for show, but it didn't ease the hurt she felt from it.

The next hour was spent like that, Bellatrix avoiding Hermione whenever the younger tried to talk to her... until Hermione saw Bellatrix alone near the food. Excusing herself from the conversation she was having with some Ravenclaws and Viktor, she sneaked towards the girl in black only to stop short when Draco appeared from nowhere beside Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was busy jinxing the food out of boredom when the teachers weren't looking when Draco came up to her.

"Aunt Bella, it's time."

Bellatrix stopped her mischief and slid her wand into its holster. She glanced at Draco before walking to leave the Great Hall. Both Slytherins completely unaware that someone had heard what Draco said.

Hermione immediately started to follow Bellatrix out. She caught up to the older girl in the hall leading out of Hogwarts.

"Bellatrix!"

Stopping and clenching her fists, Bellatrix cursed her friend's stubbornness. Taking a deep breath, making sure her emotions were in check to not give anything away, she turned toward the brunette.

"What do you want?" Annoyance dripped from her voice.

Hermione stood her ground to her best friend, not deterred by her slightly threatening appearance.

"Where are you going? What's happening to you Bella?"

Hermione's voice was laced with concern as well as anger, she finally had enough of Bellatrix's personality change.

"That's none of your business Granger."

Bellatrix could feel the hurt seep into her arm. She kept her face blank and feelings locked down. She was determined to end her friendship with Hermione to keep to the girl safe.

"Yes it is Bella! You're my best friend! I love and care for you and I'm scared of who you're turning into."

Hermione refused to back down.

Bellatrix growled in anger. She was going to have to do something drastic to get Hermione off her back and she had to do it fast, she only had so much time to leave through the front door of the school unnoticed.

In a heartbeat Bellatrix shoved Hermione against the wall next to them. Holding the young girl by her neck there with her wand pressing into the soft skin under Hermione's chin. Bellatrix made sure the only emotions Hermione could feel through their connection was angry and hatred. She spoke in a low, dangerous tone.

"Do you get some kind of a kick out of this Hermione? You broke my heart then start acting like nothing happened. Acting like it's your god given right to know what I do and act all hurt when I don't want to be near you! Did you really think I was going to stay friends with you afterwards?! I tried to make this break clean and easy but no, not you! You couldn't let us drift apart like I wanted, stupid know-it-all mudblood just had to make things hard with this cursed blood bond of yours!"

Bellatrix dug her wand a little deeper into Hermione's skin causing tears to spill from her eyes when the tip of Bellatrix's wand started to burn.

"I'm going to make this clear okay? I _hate_ you. I want _nothing_ to do with you. Now leave me the _fuck_ alone." she growled.

Bellatrix let Hermione go and marched out of the school. Forcing herself not to react to the quiet sobs that began behind her. Once outside, she turned into her cat form and ran to the Forbidden Forest. Inside the dark brush she turned into her wolf form and processed to Hogsmeade, where she was supposed to meet Lucius. She stalked around Hogsmeade in the cover of the forest until she spotted cloaked figures behind Honeydukes. She slipped out of the forest turned back to normal and strolled up to the three figures, only to have wands suddenly pointed at her.

Bellatrix stood her ground, showing no fear and stared down the obvious leader who stood in the middle. A chuckle filled the air coming from the 'leader'. Lowering his wand Lucius revealed himself to be flanked by none other than Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr.. Bellatrix resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the similarity between Draco and his father.

"It's good to finally meet you, ."

The arrogant tone Lucius used caused Bellatrix to narrow her eyes, she knew she was going to get along with her brother-in-law anytime soon.

"Likewise, Lucius."

A look of displeasure crossed Lucius' face at Bella's dismissive tone.

"Well I guess we should be going now. MacNair is waiting for us at the secondary location."

Lucius held out his arm to Bellatrix so they could apparate to where MacNair was. Bellatrix eyed him warily.

"What is this 'mission' about Lucius?"

Lucius smirked at the young girl's question.

"Why it is to test your loyalty to The Dark Lord of course."

Bellatrix waited a heartbeat before placing her hand on Lucius' arm. In a snap, all four of them disappeared. They landed outside of a house in a sleeping neighborhood. The three men walked up to the front door like they owned the place, walking without a care in the world. Bellatrix trailed behind them, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Up the stairs they went to a door on the right is where Bella found herself next. In the room stood MacNair with a couple bound by magic kneeling on the floor. Bellatrix swallowed thickly when their fearful eyes met hers.

"Now Bellatrix, I'm sure you know what you have to do to prove yourself to our Lord." Lucius smirked at the curly hair girl who paled a bit at the sight of the couple.

Bellatrix looked darkly at him, "What spell would you like to see first?"

"Oh! Lets see how you are with the Cruciatus shall we?" MacNair answered.

Bellatrix stepped up in front of her soon-to-be-victims. Her eyes narrowed at how familiar they looked. She licked her lips and raised her wand and uttered the spell she was going to be known for soon enough.

The next few hours screams of agony filled the air only to be blocked by a silencing charm until the man and woman were nothing more them drooling, babbling idiots. MacNair laughed with Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. at what Bellatrix reduced the poor couple too.

"Well I say! You sure do have a gift for that curse!" MacNair smiled as he patted Bellatrix's back for a job well done.

"I believe it's time you meet The Dark Lord."

Lucius stated.

"Who are they anyway?" Bellatrix finally asked. Her voice blank, like her face.

"Why they were once the famous Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom." Lucius said with disgust.

Bellatrix stared at the mess she made of Neville's parents. She could fill shock and horror fill her to the brim at what she had done to a boy she once been friends with. She immediately capped her emotions not wanting Hermione to sense them. She kept her acted up and said in a calm arrogant tone.

"Some Aurors they were."

MacNair laughed once again, putting his arm around Bellatrix's shoulders and disapparated. They group appeared in front of a decaying manor. Lucius lead the group up some more stairs all the while Bellatrix followed like a zombie, not snapping out of her tracks like state till she heard a familiar panicky frightened voice. She looked up to see Peter Pettigrew scampering around a room talking to someone in a large chair in front of a fire-place.

Lucius strutted into the room and kneeled in front of the chair, "My Lord we've brought The Bride. And she's proven her loyalty to you wonderfully by mentally destroying the Longbottom blood traitors."

A raspy voice came from the chair, "Did she now? Well then a reward is in order. Come here Bella. It's been so long since I've last saw you."

Numbly walking up to the chair Bella kneeled next to Lucius, keeping her head down.

"Beautiful." The voice whispered out. "Look at me, my dear child."

Beatrix raised her head and still her face, not showing the shock and disgust she felt when she saw what Voldemort been reduced to.

"Pettigrew."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Give me your wand."

"Of course My Lord."

Peter shakily handed his wand to the small form that was his master. A child sized hand gripped the wand and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"Rise Bella and gave me you left arm. It's time for you to bear my mark, My Bride."

Doing as she was told, Bellatrix untied the string keeping the sleeve to her dress closed. She allowed Voldemort to place the tip of the wand against the soft skin of her arm. The room was quiet except for the whispering raspy voice. Bellatrix showed no signs of pain as the Dark Mark burned onto her skin.

"My Bride has finally come home."


	7. Uprising

**I seriously didn't mean to take a whole month to post this for you guys -_-**

**I'm really sorry about that! But on with the story! Hope all of you like it!**

* * *

The ball was long over by the time Bellatrix returned to the school, she wandered the halls in her cat form. Her mind to active with everything that happen that night to allow her to sleep. Bellatrix soon found herself sitting on the rail overlooking the school grounds in the Astronomy Tower. Her tail swing to and for as she looked with sightless eyes out. Voldemort's voice still ringing in her ears.

_"Now My Bride in a few weeks time I'll be fully restored to power. I want you to help Barty Crouch Jr., he's at the school disguised as Alastor Moody."_

Bellatrix was shocked that the odd Auror who helped Harry out with the tournament was actually a Death Eater. The rest of the Dark Lords plan dismayed her.

_"I have tasked Crouch with turning the Tri-Wizard Cup into a portkey. The cup will take Harry Potter to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. Now since Crouch can't be in the maze and stand as Moody outside of it at the same time I want you in that maze using any means necessary to get young Mr. Potter to win. Once he touches the cup I want you to go to the grave as well. There you will help Wormtail with restoring my body."_

The help she was to give Wormtail was to cut off his right hand. If the cowardly man knew of his part in the ritual he wouldn't be helping. So Bella had to give him an extra push so to say to help him do his part.

Bellatrix jump off the railing and made her long trip to the Slytherin Common room, where she'll try to sleep but only to dream of the cries and screams of the ill-fated Longbottom's.

It was during breakfast when the news of Neville's parents hit the school. Poor Neville heard the news from the Daily Prophet before the teachers could tell him in private. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout took him to the infirmary where he was later taken to see his parents. Bellatrix had watched with emotionless eyes when the poor boy found out. The Golden Trio was sitting next to him at the time and Hermione's head snapped up to stare at Bella. Bella's left hand shook as shock, angry, and lastly disgust flowed through her arm.

The Know-It-All Gryffindor figured out where she went last night. Bellatrix wasn't surprised Hermione put it together so fast she was, after all, one of the brightest witches of her age, Bella being the other, of course.

That afternoon the gossip and rumors about what happen to the Longbottom's were at their highest. The only ones who weren't talking were the Slytherin's. And the way they would react when Bellatrix entered a room caused the rumors to shift focus from rogue Death Eaters to The Bride. The Professors didn't pay any attention to it, being so focused on whether to continue with the next task of the tournament. Which they ultimately decided to continue to keep the students at ease about everything.

At night Bellatrix would meet with Barty Crouch to figure out when they should turn the Tri-Wizard Cup into the portkey and what Bellatrix was going to so to get Harry to win. During the day Bellatrix would sneak into Snape's potions supply's to steal ingredients for Crouch's Polyjuice.

The second task went without a problem, Harry not only saved Ron but Fleur little sister as well. The day of the third task came too quickly for Bellatrix. She was nervous and scared about what she had to do. Her emotions were too strong to control and Hermione was picking up on them. The young girl had looked at her with confused eyes all day.

By the time of the last task everyone was sitting in the little stadium waiting for it to begin. Bellatrix was hidden in the trees, glad for her cat form, as no one paid any mind to a black cat up in a tree. Expect for Hermione who stared at her when she caught sight of her. Bellatrix merely flicked her tail and looked away.

Everyone cheered as the small band started playing. Cedric's dad came running out waving to everyone, a big smile on his face. Cedric followed him, walking calmly smiling as he stood near his dad. Fleur came out next with Madame Maxime, her school mates singing a little tune for her. Viktor marched out next, trusting his fist into the air, Headmaster Karkaroff walked quickly behind him. Dumbledore stepped out with Harry, who stalled a bit looking a bit overwhelmed. Once everyone was in their places Dumbledore started his speech.

"Silence! Early today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter tied for first position, they will be first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. First person to touch the cup will be the winner."

Cheers filled the air once again. Bellatrix stalked closer within the trees so it'll be easier for her to get into the maze. She watched as Crouch stepped out of the maze as Moody. He already informed her where he placed the cup. All she needed to do was get rid of Viktor, Cedric and Fleur and guide Harry to the cup.

Dumbledore explained how if one of the contested wanted to leave the maze to send up red sparks. He turned to the four students for some last parting words of advice. Bellatrix's cat hearing allowed her to eavesdrop in what he was telling them.

"In the maze. You'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something even more challenging. You see people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can but be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way." He stepped away from them to address the crowd.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves!"

"On the count of three. One!-" BANG!

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as Filch lit the cannon to soon. Harry and Cedric walked into the maze at the same time. She watched as 'Moody' gave Harry a signal to go left. The maze slowly covered the entrance cutting the Hogwarts students from everyone else's sight.

Bellatrix quickly jumped in behind Viktor picking him as her first victim since she didn't like him. Once they were some distance away from where he started she changed to her human form.

" 'Ello Krum.'

He stood no chance when he spun to look at her. Bellatrix already shot out the Imperius Curse.

"Now, Viktor, I want you to find Fleur and Cedric use any means necessary to get them out of the maze. But don't kill them. You leave Harry to me, understand?

The zombie-like boy nodded his head before disappearing off into the maze, Bellatrix smirked and turned into her wolf form to track Harry down. Along the way she ran into Cedric and jinxed part of the maze to enclose on him.

Once she found Harry she stayed a few yards behind him using the dark coat of her wolf form to hide in the brush when he glanced back now and then. As she stalked him their heads shot up when Fleur scream ring in the air.

'Stupid brut is going to attract attention to himself' Bellatrix thought as she chased Harry who had ran towards the scream. Harry stopped dead in his tracks when Viktor rounded the corner. His glazed over eyes looked at Harry for a heartbeat before he marched off. Harry edged along till he stumbled upon Fleur on the ground about to be incase in the vines of the maze wall. Bellatrix watched as Harry saved Fleur and shot off red sparks like Dumbledore said, what she wasnt expecting was the maze to enclose on them. She followed as close as she could without being caught as Harry ran, like a dementor was chasing him, to escape the maze walls. She had to morph quickly into her cat body to hide in the brush easier when they were caught in the cross fire of Viktor and Cedric's duel. She followed after the Harry and Cedric, in plain sight as a herself, who were to busy fighting each other to get to the cup first to take notice of her. She jinxed the roots of the maze to trip and hold Cedric so Harry could get to the cup first but she had to hastily hide when Harry turned back to help Cedric. She observed them talking before she sent out a curse to try to separate them to no success. Once they were on the move again she tried to get Cedric again but they had both touch the cup at the same time before she could act.

"Awe shit." Bellatrix muttered as they vanished. She disapparated afterward to the graveyard where the two boys were sent.

She landed behind Wormtail.

"It's only suppose to be Potter! Who the hell is that with him!?" The cowardly man screeched at her.

Bella glared at the fat little man and growled back in a deadly voice, "A minor problem. Nothing I can't take care of."

"Kill the spare."

Bellatrix eyes looked to the bundle Wormtail was holding. She swallowed and answered in a grave tone.

"I will, My Lord."

Bellatrix walked out of the alcove with Wormtail trailing behind her. When Harry saw them he screamed and grabbed at his scar and yelled at Cedric to get the cup. Bellatrix marched up to the two boys, wand in hand.

"Bellatrix Black?" Cedric utter in a shocked voice when he recognized her. Once he saw her wand he held his up in front of him.

"What do you want?!" He demanded.

"Kill him My Bride!" Voldemort wheezed out.

Raising her wand Bella shouted out the killing curse for the first time. Green light flashed across Harry's face and glowed in front of Cedric's.

"No! Cedric!" Harry cried out as the power of the curse sent the Hufflepuff flying back.

Wormtail advanced on Harry using magic to force the boy back against a statue which Bellatrix transfigurated to hold Harry still.

Back at the stadium Hermione grasped her arm as a chaos of emotions rushed through it. She winced as she tried to figure out what she was feeling. Fear, anger, sadness, and disgust caused Hermione to gasp at the pure emotional pain Bellatrix was going through. She looked up at the tree where she lasted saw the raven haired witch to find her gone. Her eyes then looked back at the maze, she knew Bella was in there and whatever was happening it couldn't be good. She prayed Harry and Bellatrix were okay.

"How could you Bellatrix!?" Harry roared at the girl standing before him.

The boy-who-lived was emotionally exhausted. He struggled against the stone arms holding him

"You were Hermione's best friend as well as Ron's and I! Why are you doing this!?" Harry's voice was filled with hurt and betrayal.

"I don't understand!" Harry yelled as he struggled to escape even more. "You once told me you were glad Voldemort die! You were happy you grew up like half-blood's and muggle-born's, so you could see how prejudice, selfish, and ignorant pure-bloods are! You thanked me for living!"

Harry stopped moving he stared at Bellatrix, tears pouring from his eyes, trying to understand what happened to the girl who understood him. Understood how it felt to be connected to The Dark Lord and have people watching your every move when all you wanted was to be normal.

"What happen to you Bella?"

"What happen to me, you ask Harry? I'll tell you even though I'll be wasting my breath. I had a revelation a few months ago. I realized that Half-bloods and Muggle-borns aren't really wizards. Nothing more than a sheep in wolf's skin, a vile swine. Do you know what you are? A virus. Half-bloods and Mudbloods are a disease, a cancer of this world. You are a plague, and we Purebloods are the cure."

A wheezed laugh filled the air.

"Well said My Bride, well said. Wormtail do it now!"

Wormtail walked to the cauldron that sat in front of the statue, fire blazing already. The bloated hairy man dropped the infant-like Voldemort into the steaming liquid. Harry watch in horror as Wormtail drop various items in the cauldron.

"Bones of the father. Unknowing given."

Wormtail turned to Harry," Blood of the enemy. Forcibly taken."

Harry yelped as Wormtail cut his arm. Wormtail dropped Harry's blood into the cauldron and waited for a heartbeat.

"I don't understand. I did everything right."

Harry watched in shock as Bellatrix stalked closer to Wormtail, a silver flash alerted him to the dagger she held.

"Yes Wormtail, you did everything right, But we're missing the last ingredient."

Faster than, Wormtail and Harry could react Bellatrix immobilize Wormtail's feet, grabbed the fearful man's right arm and without hesitation sliced off his hand.

"Flesh of the servant. Unwilling sacrifice."

Harry yelled in pain as the cauldron caught fire. Bellatrix dragged a screaming Wormtail away so they didn't get caught in the blaze.

An inhuman scream paired alongside with Harry's yells of pain. The infant-like body rose and transformed into a new body with snake-like features and transparent skin. The Dark Lord stood breathing deeply, running his hands over his head. He open his eyes and looked down at himself as he walked towards Bella and Wormtail. He chuckled slightly and stopped in front of a shock and fearful Wormtail.

"My wand Wormtail."

The cowardly man pulled the bone like wand from his jacket and bowed to Voldemort as he handed it over.

"Hold out your arm."

"Master. Thank you, Master." Wormtail raised the bloody stump where his right hand once been.

"The other arm Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail looked frightened as he held out his left arm. Voldemort held Wormtail's wrist as he pressed the tip of his wand into the fade Dark Mark.

Thunder cracked through the sky as the mark darken and moved. The Dark Mark appeared in the sky as black smokey shadows flew to the graveyard. Voldemort moved to the center of the circle where Death Eaters started to appear.

Bellatrix stood back a bit, unsure of what to do as Voldemort addressed his followers.

"Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me, as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself... disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me..."

Voldemort moved around the circle unmasking Death Eaters who soon fell to their knees before him.

"Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

Bellatrix watched as Voldemort belittled Lucius excuses about why he didn't look for him until Wormtail came to him with the Dark Lords infant-like body in his arms. The Dark Lord walked away from the blonde man and returned to the middle of the circle. He looked around and stopped his gaze on Bellatrix.

A lewd smile formed on his lips as he strolled up to her," I've returned, not only stronger than before but with My Bride at my side. And we shall rid this world of the filth that call themselves Witches and Wizards."


	8. Shaken

Voldemort wrapped an arm around Bellatrix and walked up to Wormtail.

"And you, Wormtail. One who returned out of fear, not loyalty, has proved yourself useful these past few months."

With a flick of his wrist Voldemort replaced Wormtail's missing hand.

Wormtail held his silvery hand up in the air moving it side to side and bending the fingers of it.

"Thank you, Master! Thank you!"

Voldemort slid his arm away from Bella's waist and glided to Cedric's still body. He placed a bare foot on the poor Hufflepuff's face, turning his head slightly.

"Oh tsk, tsk. Such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!"

Harry's voice rung through the air causing Voldemort to look up at him.

"Harry. I'd almost forgotten you were here."

Voldemort marched up to Harry, "Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days."

Voldemort glazed at Harry for a few second before turning around to speak to his followers.

"The boy who lived."

The Dark Lord swiveled his head to Harry again.

"How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?"

He walked away from Harry to stand in the middle of his Death Eaters.

"Yes, shall I?"

He continued to walk around the group ,speaking of what had happened that night.

"It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch him. It was old magic."

He slowly approached Harry once more.

"Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed."

With a burst of speed Voldemort was in front of Harry, right hand raised to Harry's face.

"I can touch you now."

The Dark Lord pressed his index finger against Harry's scar. Harry froze for a second before a pain filled scream burst from him. Voldemort laughed at Harry's pain, mockingly screaming with him before pulling his finger away.

"Ha! Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?"

Quick as a flash, Voldemort released Harry from the statue's arms. Harry, not expecting i,t fell forward to his hands and knees on the wet grass.

"Pick up your wand, Potter."

Voldemort spun around wand at the ready.

"I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up!"

Harry hurried to his wand at Voldemort's rash actions.

"You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes?"

Harry meekly stood as Voldemort explained how to duel.

"First, we bow to each other."

The Dark Lord acted out his words.

"Come on, now Harry. The niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said bow."

Raising his wand to Harry, he forced the boy to bow before him.

"That's better. And now...Now!"

He rushed to Harry, throwing him to the ground.

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix winced as Harry was introduced to the torture curse first hand. The Gryffindor boy struggled on the ground in pain for a handful of seconds.

"Attaboy, Harry." Voldemort praised him.

"Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother."

Anger filled Harry's face at Voldemort words.

"Expelliar-"

His spell cut short by Voldemort magically throw him a few feet away. Harry rolled side to side in pain as he tried to get up to his feet. Voldemort stalked towards him speaking as he did.

"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you."

The Dark Lord kneeled next to Harry, who was lying on his back.

"After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death. And I, being a merciful Lord obliged."

Voldemort grimaced at Harry before making the poor boy stand.

Voldemort turned his back on Harry to walk away a few paces when Harry made his move. He hid behind the statues that had held him as Voldemort throw the killing curse at him.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter!"

Rock exploded from the side of the statue where the curse landed.

"I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

Bellatrix eyes flickered from Voldemort to where Harry was hiding until they landed on Harry. The Gryffindor walked out from behind the statue, determination sat on his face as he stood before The Dark Lord.

"Have it your way." He spoke softly.

In the same heartbeat Harry and Voldemort roared out different spells.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green and red light smashed together lighting up the dark graveyard. Both lights meeting in the middle to create one blinding white light. Crackles of magic filled the air as the lion and the snake had their stand-off. Voldemort proving to be more powerful, curse slowly inching its way to Harry.

Harry gripped his wand with two hands to hold off Voldemort's curse. The Death Eater's edged slightly as if to help The Dark Lord.

"Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" Voldemort's command stopped them.

"He's mine!" Voldemort growled out.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as what seemed like two domes of white light exploded from the middle of where the two spells met surround Harry and Voldemort. Harry's spell suddenly stronger than before crawled up to Voldemort's wand, cracking it. She watched in amazement as the spirits of Harry's parents suddenly appeared alongside Harry. She could tell by Harry's face they were telling him something. Bella quickly noticed Harry and her were the only ones to witness what happened. Without hesitation, Harry released his spell and ran to Cedric's body, summoned the port key and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Bellatrix paled in fear as Voldemort screamed in anger. She wasn't scared of him, no. What she feared was that she was truly alone now. She couldn't go back to Hogwarts, couldn't say sorry to Hermione, couldn't see her family again. This was it, she had to play her part now. To help Harry save the world and try not to die well-doing it.

Hermione sat alone in her dorm room. She was laying down holding Bella's old Slytherin scarf to her chest. The curly-haired girl had let her use it the year before when she forget her own when and they went for a walk around the school grounds after a recent snow. Bella never asked for it back and Hermione kept it.

When Harry had come out of the maze with Cedric's still body screaming that Voldemort was back and Bellatrix had kill Cedric, her heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. Bella, her best friend, had killed someone all for _him_. Tears slid down her cheeks, she didn't want to believe it because the moment Harry had appeared in front of them she felt what Bellatrix was feeling the utter fear of being alone and sadness caused her to cry. Everyone around her at the time thought she, like so many, were was crying because of Cedric's death, but in truth she was crying for Bellatrix. She didn't know what was happening to her best friend. The emotions she felt from Bellatrix contradicted her actions.

Hermione was frustrated, hurt and sad. She couldn't understand what was happening and being one of the brightest witches of her age she couldn't figure out why Bellatrix was doing all of this. She cried even harder and pulled the blankets up around and buried her face into Bella's scarf, breathing in the older girl's scent which still lingered after all this time.

"Bella..where are you? What's happening to you...why did you leave me...I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry!"

Hermione's sobs continued on for a few minutes, whispered wishes for her best friend to come back and apologies for going out with Viktor filled the empty dorm room before the girl finally cried herself to sleep, green and silver scarf still clutched in her hand.

Bellatrix stared out of the window of her new room. The Black Manor was empty, dark, and cold. No on had step foot in the house since the day her parents were killed. House elves kept up the cleaning and maintained the house to keep it from falling apart all this years. She sighed and sat down on the soft black silk sheets of her bed. Her rubbed her left arm, a new habit that was quickly forming, she stopped feeling Hermione's emotions an hour ago. She, herself, hasn't felt anything since she left the grave yard with Voldemort and his followers. It was a bit of a haze on where they went before The Dark Lord took her here.

_"This is your true home My Bride. Black Manor."_

_Bellatrix stared up at the looming black steel gate that towered over them, off in the distance an old victorian styled mansion could be seen._

_"Only Blacks and their guest can step foot on the grounds. Much like Hogwarts spells, charms and wards surround the property. Keeping muggles, mudbloods and unwanted guest away. Not even the Ministry can cross the wards. We should be safe here until we claim the world as ours."_

Bellatrix shivered as she remembered that a few rooms down slept The Dark Lord. She closed her eyes to calm her emotions so she wouldn't disturb Hermione. Breathing in deeply and exhaling slowing did the trick. The raven haired girl rose up and walked to her wardrobe to change out of her dress into something to sleep in. All of her things from Hogwarts somehow found themselves in her new home. She suspected it was the house elves doing.

She bent over to untie her boots kicking them off once she was done. She had worn the same dress from the ball to the grave yard the only difference was the dragon hide vest she worn over it, she unbuttoned it with ease and threw it over the chair near her. Unzipping the dress with a flick of her wand and peeling the sleeves from her arms in seconds. She stopped as she locked sight on the Dark Mark that stood proud on her pale skin. Tears filled her eyes threatening to spill over. She quickly pushed the dress the rest of the way down and tossed it into the wardrobe and grabbed the first shirt her hand touched. Before she could put it on she caught sight of the logo on the front of it. The tears spilled over as she read the name of Hermione's parent's practice. The shirt had been Hermione's, on one of their many sleep over durning the summers Bellatrix had forgotten her sleeping shirt so Hermione let her use the shirt and Bellatrix never gave it back. She slip the shirt on and grabbed a pair of loose black pajama pants to wear. She crawled into the king size bed and buried her face in her pillow to keep from crying out loud, pulling the duvet and sheets up to her shoulders and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. The Ghost of You

**I had wanted to get this out to you guys last week but my beta was busy until today. But here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Three months have passed since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric's murder. In other words 90 days since The Dark Lord had been brought to life again, making it 129,600 minutes since anyone last seen or heard from Bellatrix.

Hermione sat under a tree in the park near her house, a book in her lap forgotten as she stared off in space, right hand rubbing her left arm. Ever since Bella disappeared with The Dark Lord her arm would hurt and random bruises would appear then fade within hours. Hermione knew it was what ever happening to Bellatrix and Le Lien du Sang was causing it to rebound on to her. Hermione didn't understand why though, the book said nothing about this happening.

She's only been home for a month and she already wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Her school work provided enough distraction so she didn't miss the absence of Bellatrix.

Pain shot through her arm again follow by anger and frustration. Hermione let out a sigh as she looked up at the leaves of the tree.

"What's happening to you Bella?" Hermione questioned quietly.

XxXxX

Bellatrix let out a cry of pain as she was slammed against another wall. She clutched her ribs as white-hot shearing pain told her she broke a few more are them.

"My dear girl, you are going to have to do better than that if you are to be my wife."

Bellatrix glared up at Voldemort who stood on the other side of the room untouched and not even showing signs of fatigue. Using the wall as support, Bellatrix pushed herself back up to her feet, her left arm wrapped around her ribs. She used her wand hand to wipe the blood dripping into her eye from the gash on her eyebrow. Her black dress was burned in various places, rips and tears scattered on it as well.

Voldemort clicked his tongue at her and turned away.

"That will be all for today's session. Clean yourself up and tomorrow we'll work on the rest of your inaccurate dueling skills."

Bellatrix growled as he left the room, but once he was out of sight she slid down the wall to sit, letting out a groan of pain from her broken ribs.

"Evie." She grasped out her house elf name.

A pop sound next to her revealing a small elf with oddly bright blue eyes.

"Yes Mistress Black?"

"My ribs...are broken..I need you..to...heal them please." She panted out. Her breaths were coming as short gasps as she could feel herself slipping close to unconsciousness. With a snap of her elf's fingers, Bella was able to breathe deeply and normally again. All her cuts, burns and bruises vanished as well.

"Thank you Evie."

The blue-eyed elf smiled at her Mistress kindness.

"Evie is happy to help Mistress Black!"

Bellatrix smiled at the little elf as she stood shakily to her feet. She all but stumbled to her room where she fell on her bed in exhaustion. For the past three months she's been dueling with The Dark Lord to improve her skills as his 'ideal bride'. Though she was more powerful than Voldemort, her reluctance to using the Dark Arts caused her to lose and be beaten over and over again in each duel with him. She sighed as she knew tomorrow she was going to have to use the spells and curses she's read about or her next duel with The Dark Lord was going to be worse.

Rolling over to lay on her side, Bella cradled her left arm to her chest, the warmth of the arm was now her only comfort.

XxXxX

Hermione gazed out of her room window at 12 Grimmauld Place. She's been there for the past couple of weeks with the Weasley family and various members of the Order of the Phoenix which included Harry's godfather and Bella's cousin Sirius Black, who surprisingly wasn't shocked or sad by Bellatrix turning to the dark side.

Hermione rubbed the cool skin of her left arm, a habit that formed when she was thinking of Bellatrix. The pains and bruises stopped the day she visited the park so many weeks ago. She feared why they stopped though, since that day the darkest and most chilling feelings surged through her arm now.

The brunette walked away from the window allowing the thoughts of Bellatrix fade to the back of her mind. As she got closer to the door it suddenly was open by Harry.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug the minute she saw him.

"HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless - but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us -the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -"

"Let him breathe, Hermione." said Ron.

Still beaming, Hermione let go of Harry. She winced when anger bubbled in her arm. Since her separation from Bellatrix her ability to tell when the emotions were geared towards her developed. And right now Bella was angry at her sudden burst of feelings.

'Oh they probably distracted her again.' Hermione thought, softly rubbing her arm.

This kind of thing has happen before, Hermione distracting Bellatrix from whatever she's doing. But Bellatrix wasn't any better, waking Hermione up in the middle of the night with bursts of anger, fear, and loneliness. As she focused back to what was happening in the room she caught the end of what Harry said and Ron was left speechless.

XxXxX

"Yes! That's it My Bride!" Voldemort's glee for Bellatrix's rage and hatred filled curses excited him to the point of lust for the young girl.

Bellatrix snared him and growled out another curse.

"Fiendfyre!"

The flames exploded out from the tip of her wand and instantly formed a raging dragon. The fiery beast roared as it moved to The Dark Lord with the intent to kill him. Voldemort smirked as he unleashed the same curse, his fire formed what appeared to be a basilisk.

Both beast roared and fought each other fiercely. The grass beneath the flaming monsters burned and churned in seconds, plants and trees soon caught fire but neither Bellatrix nor Voldemort seemed to care or notice as they both focused on controlling their fiery creatures.

Bellatrix winced as her left arm shook with feelings of joy, guilt and worry. She grind her teeth as Hermione's distracting emotions caused her to almost lose control of the battling dragon. She instantly felt Hermione's apologetic feelings as she yelled out forces more energy into the dragon allowing it to overtake the basilisk and stand before Voldemort baring its teeth of fire at him.

"Excellent My Bride. Truly excellent."

Bellatrix released her hold on the curse, the burning dragon faded into smoke. With a wave of her wand the fire that started to spread on the Black Manor grounds vanished as well.

"I believe you are now ready to hear of my plan to acquire something to help us rid the world of Harry Potter."

Bellatrix hid her cringe as Voldemort placed his arm around her waist as they walked into Black Manor.

Bellatrix paced in her room as she thought of a way to warn Dumbledore of Voldemort's plan to steal the prophecy about Harry and him. She bit her lip and twirled her wand between her fingers as she moved from one end of the room to another. She came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the room when the idea hit her.

"That's it!" She whispered out. " I'll get in the same way I left during the ball." She grinned in triumph.

It was when the witching hour started that Bellatrix started to add more wards to her door to keep The Dark Lord from entering her room. Bellatrix stopped her actions and closed her eyes to shake the memory of a few nights ago when Voldemort had come into her room late one night waking her up when he ran his icy hand through her hair, he smirked at her before saying 'Soon My Bride' and strolled out of her room. Bellatrix shivered at the thought of what he meant, after that night she warded her door to keep him out. But tonight she need more to make sure he couldn't come in.

"Evie." She softly whispered out.

With a snap Evie was standing in front of the raven haired girl.

"Yes Mistress Black?"

"Evie I need you to add a Anti-Disapparition jinx to my room. Please make sure that only you and I can apparate to and from here."

"Right away Mistress!"

Bellatrix watched as Evie did as she was told, smiling at the elf once she was finish.

"Thank you Evie. I'll be home sometime early this morning okay? If The Dark Lord ask for me tell him I'm bathing, don't tell him about he wards to my door and that I left okay?"

Evie smiled up at her owner, "Evie won't tell a soul Mistress!"

Bellatrix thanked the little elf again before she dissapparated, landing outside of the back of Honeydukes. She turned into a wolf and was running towards Hogwarts in seconds. She stalked around the edge of the Forbidden Forest before she found the way in all the cats of Hogwarts used. In her cat form she prowled the halls of the school to Dumbledore's office. She paced outside of the stone beast guarding the door for a few minutes before it open for her. She easily walked in and to the door of the office, turning back to normal she pushed the door open. Once inside she saw Dumbledore's sitting at his desk with tea ready for them.

"You got my message I see."

Albus smiled at the slytherin girl," I must say your house elf is a sweet one."

Bellatrix smirked as she sat down,"She's a good little elf. But let's get down to business Albus."

Dumbledore chuckled quietly,"Alright Bella alright. What is so urgent that you need to tell me in person."

"Voldemort is after the prophecy about him and Harry."

Dumbledore's once cheerful face fell and grew into one of a serious old man.

"This is grave news . This could change the outcome of who will win this war. I'm sure he's told you how he's going to acquire it I'm sure."

Bellatrix leaned back in her chair throwing her legs over he arm of it.

"But of course Albus I'm his bride." Bella spit out the end.

"Remember how I told you of the connection between Voldemort and Harry earlier this summer? Well that is how he's planning on getting it and Harry all in one go."

The next hour Dumbledore and Bellatrix planned on how to keep the prophecy from Voldemort and to keep The Golden Trio safe. She walked out of his office as a cat and to the grand staircase where she went up instead of left. She sneaked into the Gryffindor Tower like nothing. Once in she made her way to the girls dormitory where she easily found Hermione's room. She creeped in and spotted Crookshanks and Rigby sleeping on the girl's bed. Jumping on the bed she swatted at Rigby to wake her up. Rigby stared at Bella for a heartbeat before jumping off the bed and hiding under it.

Bellatrix grinned mentally at her cat's cleverness. She stalked up the bed to where Hermione's head was and watched the girl sleep. The ears of her cat form drooped signaling her sadness. She sat wrapping her tail around her paws as she thought of how tomorrow Hermione will start her new classes the excitement she always had on the first day of school. She turned her head away looking out of the window near Hermione's bed. She sat like that for a couple of heartbeats before jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Bellatrix raced through Hogwarts to the forest where she turn into the wolf on the spot letting out a howl of woe.

XxXxX

Hermione shot up in bed at the sound of the wolf's howl. She stumbled out of her blankets and looked out of the window to the forest.

"Bella?" She murmured. Her hazel eyes looking wildly at hopes to catch a glimpse of the black wolf she know was out there.


	10. Smile Like You Mean It

**Sorry for the long wait! My Beta went back to school, so she had no time to edit for me till now. So enjoy!**

* * *

Purple and black smoke swirled the air in front of Bellatrix, her hand waved about producing, the colored smoke. With a flick of her wrist the smoke turned into a mirror.

She gazed at her reflection for a moment before turning the mirror around looking at the design on it. Carved in the silver metal was a swan with a crown above its head and what appeared to be branches of a tree surrounding it. She hummed thoughtfully at it before placing it on the stand near her bed.

Another cloud of purple and black smoke appeared with the wave of her hand and from it formed an apple. It landed softly in Bella's hand, bringing it to her mouth she bit into it, smiling at the sweet taste of it.

Since her practice of the dark arts with The Dark Lord her magic grew, well not grew but unleashed into its truest form. Bellatrix no longer need a wand to do magic, no longer need to say incantations out loud, no rules at all. She could conjure almost anything her mind could think of. But no one knew this. No, this was her secret and her's alone.

Bellatrix leaned against her headboard absent-mindedly eating her apple. Today was the day. Voldemort's plan worked. He tricked Harry into going to the Ministry of Magic and getting the prophecy. Now they were just waiting until tonight to ambush them.

"Goddamn Gryffindors. Why can't they just stay out of shit?"

Bellatrix closed her eyes and tilted her head back remembering all the times Hermione and the two idiots dragged her into ridiculous situations. First it was what Dumbledore was hiding under Fluffy. And then Hermione had to go and get petrified by an overgrown snake right in front of her. Bellatrix shivered as she remembered running behind Hermione to stop her when the second year peaked around a corner where they heard strange noises coming from it with the mirror and BAM she was frozen. When she rounded the corner to see if the basilisk was still there she came face to face with the beast, and froze out of pure shock. She was glad who she was in the moment as she stared the monster down. When it started hissing at her it only took a heartbeat for her magic to kick in before she understood what it was saying. Bella got it to tell her where it was hiding and she got Harry and Ron, after she made sure Hermione was safe inside the infirmary, and went to the stupid chamber of secrets and fought the dumbass overgrown snake along Harry's side. After all that the damn three went on the next year to fight a werewolf, dementors, an escaped convict and a murder.

"I swear the three of you must have a death wish. " Bellatrix muttered to herself.

She looked at the apple core in her hand and with a wave it was gone. She lowered herself down in bed. Since everything was happening tonight she might as well take a nap. Since tonight she was going to have to make sure the golden trio stay alive and not get caught helping them out.

The Department of Mysteries was quiet for the most part except for a soft whispering voice hidden in the shadows.

"So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning. Decades of denial is simply why I'll be king undisputed respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am."

"What the hell are you mumbling about Bellatrix?" Lucius sneered.

Bellatrix looked up from picking her nails with the dagger Hermione gave her and glared at the blonde man.

"None of you damn business Lucius."

Bellatrix turned back to her nails allowing her hair to hide her face so Lucius didn't see the faint blush crawling on her cheeks. She hadn't meant to sing out loud but the song was stuck in her head. She rolled her eyes as she remember the day her and Hermione went to go see The Lion King together. She knew the movie was a bit childish for their age at the time but they had both love Disney movies and couldn't help but go see it.

Bellatrix sighed as she shook the memory from her mind. Now was not the time to remissness about the past. She slid the dagger into its home along the side of her thigh. She walked to the side of Lucius crossed her arms and glared into the barely lit row of prophecy's in front of them.

"So where are the little brats?"

Bellatrix didn't even bother to look at Lucius when he spoke. Her left arm had grown warm and tingled with sparks of magic. Hermione was near. She knew it, she could feel her. Not just her presence but her magic as well. It wrapped around Bellatrix like a warm blanket, it smelt of apples, honey, toothpaste and a faint trace of books. An odd combination but somehow fitting for the Gryffindor.

"Their here."

Lucius look at Bellatrix and rolled his eyes at her, dismissing her words like one would shoo a fly away. Lucius opened his mouth to bad talk the young slytherin but snap it shut when hurried footsteps in the distance was heard.

Hermione ran along side Ron, trailed close behind them was Neville and Luna as they followed Harry down the row. Watching him counted the aisles looking for the right one. She frown when warmth spread throughout her arm and tingled before she could figure out what was happen she was hit by a wave of magic. It swirled around her, untamed and dark like its owner. It's smell overwhelmed her, a perfect mix of chocolate, cinnamon, books and mint filled her lungs. Bellatrix. She was here, somewhere, waiting for them.

It was a trap.

She quickly realized they had all stop and were now watched Harry look around for Sirius. Hermione immediately tried to voice out a warning when Neville interrupted her.

"Harry. It's got your name on it."

Hermione's eyes flicker back and forward-looking for trouble as Harry neared the glass ball.

Harry glanced back at his friends before gentle picking up the prophecy. A whispered, rasp voice filled the air.

"The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord approaches. And The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power The Dark Lord know not. For neither can live while the other survives."

The voice faded in a gasp breath.

"Harry!" Hermione alarmed voice shocked him out of his trance.

Harry charged in front of his friends when he caught sight of the masked cloaked figure walking towards them.

Bellatrix watch as Lucius strut to the kids with his Death Eater mask on in hopes that it would scare them.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry questioned.

"You know you really should learn the difference between dreams." Lucius flicked his wand up over his face making the mask disappear. "And reality."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at his flair for dramatics. She edge closer waiting for the right moment to show herself. She took a deep breath hoping her acting skills were decent.

"You'll do anything to us and I'll break it."

The second Bella heard Harry's words she moved. A crackle spilled from her lips followed by taunting words in a childlike voice.

"He knows how to play. Itty...bitty...baby...Potter."

Bellatrix stopped when she was slightly behind Lucius. Her eyes flicker to Hermione's catching her eyes for a second before moving to Neville who step a bit closer towards her and Lucius.

"Bellatrix Black." His voice shook.

"Ah Neville Longbottom." Bella pause for a heartbeat before asking in a cruel voice. "How's mum and dad?"

Neville puffed out his chest and in an angry, hate filled voice said, "Better now that they're about to be avenged."

He move towards Bella wand ready to curse her when Harry stopped him. Bellatrix step an inch closer her wand raise for show as she glared at the boy.

Lucius place his arm in front of her to keep her back.

"Let's everybody just calm down." He said in a slow drawl. "Shall we?"

Bellatrix lowered her wand as Neville did. She eyed Hermione again. The fear and anxiety were rolling off in waves from the Gryffindor. Bellatrix's arm twitched a bit from it. The movement caught Hermione's eyes making her look at Bellatrix again. They held each others stare while Lucius spoke.

"All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry question as if he was in control of the situation.

Bellatrix took that as her cue to act like she was beyond loyal to The Dark Lord.

"You dare to speak his name?" She whisper crazy like.

"You filthy half-blood!" She roared at Harry. Her arm twitched again with Hermione's feelings. Angry, confuse, disgust, and surprisingly jealousy washed over her.

Bella's eyes shot to Hermione in confusions that did not show on her face but through her arm. The brunette turned her eyes away in what seem to be embarrassment.

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really."

Bellatrix sent a silent and hidden hand signal to the unseen Death Eaters to surround the Hogwart students.

The cloaked figures did as they were told and got into their places. Slowly revealing themselves alerting the kids to their presence. Bella watched worriedly as the people who use to be her friends prepared themselves for a fight.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you everything." Lucius and Bella edge forwards as he spoke getting closer to Harry.

"I've waited fourteen years." Harry said solemnly.

"I know." The fake concern in Lucius voice made Bellatrix roll her eyes happy for the dark room to hide her action.

Harry looked at the blonde man before him in the eyes, " I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!"

"Stupefy!" The six Hogwarts students yelled together. Each pointing a wand at different Death Eaters to get away.

Lucius barely block the spell as they ran away.

"Ugh! You idiots let them get away!" Bellatrix screamed at the fallen Death Eaters.

"Get them now!" Lucius yelled.

Black clouds of smoke swirled to form around the Death Eaters allowing them to chase the kids.

Bellatrix immediately found the Golden Trio trailing behind them hidden in the many rows of glass orbs. Waiting, watching for the moment they need help. She followed them as they ran into Neville, Luna and Ginny. She groaned when Ginny threw a Ruducto at a shadow causing the shelves of prophecies to tip and fall all around them.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled.

And off they go again running for their lives.

"Stupid girl." Bella mutter as she flew alongside of them. She stopped at the door they ran through.

"Its worked. We corralled them into the room you told us to." Rodolphus said as he appeared next to her.

"Good. Next step of the plan then."

Hermione screamed as she and her friends fell through the door. The ground rapidly coming at them when they suddenly stop inches from it. They all hit the floor with a solid thump. Slowly getting up Hermione looked around the room they were in.

"Department of Mysteries got that bit right didn't they." Ron said as he dusted his pants off.

Harry walked towards a lone arch way in the room, staring at it in wonderment.

"The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?"

Hermione glanced at Ron before answering, "There aren't any voices Harry. Lets get out of here."

Luna walked to the side of Harry, with the same look on her face.

"I hear them too."

"Harry. It's just an empty arch way." The urgency in Hermione's voice was clears. She know they need to leave now. She could feel and smell Bellatrix near them. And where Bellatrix was, Death Eaters were as well.

* * *

**Ssoo there was a Swan Queen hint hidden in there. Cupcakes to whoever finds it!**


	11. Red Flags And Long Nights

**I'm really sorry about not updating this for so long. Life just decide to be crazier than usual.**

* * *

Hermione glanced from side to side, the presence of Bella's magic was getting stronger.

"Please, Harry." She tried again to urge Harry to move on.

A droning sound filled the once silent room. Harry spun around, wand pointed up in the air, the prophecy clutched close the his side.

"Get behind me!"

Hermione bit her lip as she stood to the right of Harry. Bella's magic was once again surrounded her, wrapping around her like a snake constricting a prey.

Before any of them could react, black smokey clouds were above them swirling through and around them. In a blink of an eye, Harry was left alone on the ground clinging to the glass ball while everyone else was held as hostages encircling him.

Hermione gripped the arm that was holding her by her shoulders. Her heart was racing. Beating wildly in her chest so harshly she was afraid it would burst. Not from the fear that was coursing through her veins, but because of what she was feeling. The slow steady beats of another heart. A heart that was in the chest of her captor. The arm she clung to gently squeezed her shoulder as if reassuring her. The wand pressing against her neck was lax unlike it had been the night of the Yule Ball. Hermione kept her eyes closed tightly. She didn't understand what was going on. The sensation of Bella's magic and her own mixing together was strange. She could feel Bellatrix's emotion better now, they had a calming effect on Hermione. She could breathe easy again and open her eyes to the scene playing out to her.

Lucius chuckled as he neared Harry.

"Did you actually believe...or were you truly naïve enough to think..that children stood a chance against us?"

Hermione bit her lip as Lucius nodded to Bella at the end of his sentence. She felt the dark witch shift closer against her when he turned his back around.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die."

Harry looked around at everyone wondering if they could escape if he kept the prophecy.

"Don't give it to him, Harry!"

Hermione heard from her right. She winced when Neville let out a groan from the hit he was given for speaking.

Harry looked at the orb before he handed it to Lucius. The blonde man smiled a bit as he held it up but a sudden flash from behind him caught his attention as well as Harry's.

He turned around to come face to face with Sirius Black.

"Get away from my godson."

Hermione froze as a soft giggle escape Bellatrix from seeing Lucius getting punch by Sirius.

A bright white smoke flow around the room knocking Death Eaters away from the kids. Bellatrix pushed Hermione out-of-the-way and smirked as the speeding cloud came towards her. She glanced at Hermione before jumping up, creating her black cloud to escape. She immediately started to throw spells around, some to cause the Aurors to hide for cover and most to cause total confusion. She stopped for a second to see most of her old friends hiding and saw her cousin speaking to Harry. Bella bit her lip debating what to do next when a blinding light land near her.

Tonks stood staring at her with sad and angry eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing Bella!? Why did you join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Do you know how much my mom, your sister has cried? Why Bella! What happened!?"

Bellatrix gazed at her cousin who she grew up with like sisters. She kept her face expressionless as she looked at the tears falling from Tonk's eyes. Without warning she threw a curse at Tonk's feet, causing the rock to explode and forcing Tonks backwards. Bella shot off in the air, cackling as she did so with Tonks not far behind her.

Hermione looked up as Bella's laugh filled the room. She watched as the black and white smoke swirled around each other. She lost sight of it when she had to duck to avoid falling rocks.

Bellatrix finally managed to lose her cousin in the chaos of the battle when she landed on a high rock overlooking the fight with Harry, Sirius and Lucius. Her eyes widened when she saw a Rabastan creeping behind Sirius and Harry, his wand ready to attack them. With a flick of her wrist, she sent Sirius flying into Harry and they tumbled down to where the others were hiding, saving Sirius from Rabastan killing curse. She quickly jumped down from the rock before anyone could see her. She ran through the rock maze at the bottom. As she navigated her way through it, she stopped when Moody stood in her way. She stood her ground waiting for him to strike first. He looked at her with narrow eyes before giving her a barely seen smirk and a nod of the head. Relief filled Bella at the knowledge that Dumbledore told someone other than Snape she was a double agent. With a small smile Bella moved passed the Auror. She couldn't help but wonder who else knew of her mission.

As she made a few more turns trying to find her way out when a wave of Hermione's magic caught her attention. She allowed herself to focus on the stray emotions coming from her left arm. Fear stood out the most out of all of them. With out thinking, Bellatrix followed Hermione's magic straight to the source just in time to see Hermione throw a silencing jinx at Dolohov. Dark eyes widened as Bella recognized the curse Dolohov was preparing to throw at Hermione. In a moment of panic Bella flicked her wrist, sending Dolohov flying up in the air away from Hermione. He landed on the ground with a sickly thud, motionless. Bellatrix quickly moved back into the rock maze to hide from Hermione.

Once she was out the maze of rocks she could see the Aurors had most of the Death Eaters defeated. She looked to see her cousin with Harry and his gang. She drummed her wand against her thigh trying to figure out how to get Harry to follow her. She knew Dumbledore was waiting near the front entrance, where she told The Dark Lord she'll lure Harry, too. A grin spread across her face when Hermione turned and caught sight of her.

Bella walked forward and flicked her wand to Sirius, sending him into the rocks near them and effectively knocking him out. She smiled cruelly at Harry and said the four words she knew would hurt him in a sing-song like voice.

"I killed Cedric Diggory. I killed Cedric Diggory."

She stuck her tongue out at Harry as tears of anger shined in his eyes. She spun around and run through a corridor that lead to where she needed to go. She could hear Harry following her as well as the cries for him not to.

She laughed out loud as she screamed out, "I killed Cedric Diggory!"

She licked her lips before forcing herself to laugh again.

"You coming to get me?"

"Crucio!"

Bella gasp as the curse shot through her. She lost her footing and fell face first.

_Fuck! That stung like a bitch._ Bella thought as she rolled over to face Harry.

"It shows you'd never used an Unforgivable Curse before, you need to mean them, Potter. You need to really _want_ to cause pain, to _enjoy_ it, righteous anger won't hurt one for long. I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson. How does that sound Harry?"

Bella slowly pulled herself up to a stance. Her fingers twitched on her wand like an old west gunslinger did before he drew his revolver. Stalling for time so she didn't have to actually cruse Harry, raising her wand at him, a smirk on her face as he backed away. His own wand shaking in his grasp as he kept his leveled with her's.

Bellatrix sighed in relief when she saw Dumbledore appear beside Harry.

"Albus." Bella sneered like she had a horrible taste in her mouth.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at Bella's act. He stepped in front of Harry to 'protect' him from Bella.

Bellatrix sprung into action once Harry was safe. She threw a harmless curse that Dumbledore could easily block. From there, they traded blows putting on a show for Voldemort, who was lurking in the shadows watching them.

Once Voldemort made himself known Bella slid into one of the many flo's leaving everything to Dumbledore. She stepped out once she reached Malfoy Manor. She dusted off her dress as she walked towards her older sister.

Narcissa Malfoy stood worriedly waiting for her husband's return. No words were exchanged between the two sisters. Bella bit her lip at the awkwardness that filled the space. They were still getting used to each other again. Bellatrix remembered Narcissa from her childhood before their parents murder, but they never had any contact with each other afterwards, just the curt hellos when they ran into one another in Diagon Alley.

Dark brown eyes watched the blonde woman gaze at the fireplace, as if trying to will it to make Lucius to appear. Bella sighed at her sister's worry that grew each second Lucius didn't show. Pausing at the door way Bella spoke soft words of comfort to her.

"I'm sure he's fine Narcissa. He's probably waiting for The Dark Lord to finish off Potter."

Narcissa's watery blue eyes looked at her and a sad smile fluttered across her lips, "You're probably right. Thank you Bella."

With a nod the dark-haired girl walked away. Traveling through the dark hallway, Bella made her way to the drawing-room where Voldemort wanted her to wait for him. Bella closed the door behind her and sat on the dark green leather chair in front of the fireplace.

The wood crackled as to burn, filling the room with a warmth that made Bella sleepy. A snap caused Bella to crack an eye open to see who was disturbing her. Large gray eyes stared back at her.

"Would Mistress Black like anything to drink?"

Bellatrix silently debated what to drink. In all honestly she wanted a cold glass of chocolate milk but knew that she couldn't drink such a thing since it didn't fit her reputation as The Bride. So with her favorite drink not an option, she decided on a drink she had yet to try.

"Some fire whiskey would be nice."

In a heartbeat the little elf disappeared and reappeared with a tray and a glass filled almost to the brim. Bella carefully took the glass off the tray bringing it to her lips to sip. She winced at the taste, unused to the strong drink.

"Thank you Jin."

The elf smiled widely at her, "You're welcome Mistress Black!" With a pop the elf was gone.

Bella sipped at her drink until the doors to the drawing-room burst open. She shot out of her seat placing the drink on the little table near her, she bowed before The Dark Lord.

Voldemort slid into the room, much like a snake. He neared Bellatrix, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder in a silent signal to stand. He walked to stand in front of the fire while Bella stayed back watching him.

"Tell me My Bride, How many Death Eaters went with you on this mission?"

Confusion filled Bellatrix's face as she stared at Voldemort's back.

"12, My Lord."

"12 Death Eaters. Some of whom were a part of my inner circle. Correct?"

Bellatrix shifted from side to side. "Yes My Lord."

Voldemort turned around to face the raven haired girl. "Now tell me then, My Bride. How many of them have returned from the mission."

Bellatrix stalled her slight fear of the man before her when she answered."I don't know My Lord."

Voldemort strolled closer to Bella until he stood right in front of her. A cold finger run slowly along Bella's jaw line when he spoke.

"Just you My Bride, just you. And for your success, I shall reward you."

Before Bella had time to think he pressed his cold hard lips to hers in an unforgiving kiss. Bella slammed her eyes shut forcing herself not to push him away, curling her hands into fist to keep them from hitting him. Voldemort pulled back smirking at Bella. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her into him.

"Now My Bride let's go home so I can continue to reward you."

XxXxXx

Hermione sat in her bed petting Rigby absentmindedly as she thought about the events of the night. Bellatrix had acted a bit odd to her. From the way she held her hostage, to the way she fought, down to the few emotions she felt from the dark witch. Things weren't adding up right. Bella shouldn't have felt worried for her when she was fighting Dolohov. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and laid down, careful not disturb Crookshanks who was sleeping at the foot of the bed, with Rigby curled up in her arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with thoughts of Bellatrix racing through her mind.

* * *

**Okay so I would like to get your guys opinion on something.**

**Should I or shouldn't I go with a bit of a Voldemort/Bellatrix relationship for a bit before Bellamione? The relationship between them will be completely one-sided though.I would really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think.**


	12. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**I've would have like to get this chapter out sooner but I went back and re-edited the other chapters. Its nothing major just fixed a few things that me and my beta had missed.**

**And I forgot to mention in the last chapter that borisinwonderland won the cupcake for finding the Swan Queen hint. Enjoy your cupcake borisinwonderland!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Bellatrix sighed in relief as she dropped onto her bed. Voldemort's reward was not what she thought it was. In her hand sat a mere cup, the Hufflepuff cup to be exact, but still a cup. He had trusted her with it so it could be safe from what she didn't know. Bellatrix lifted the cup to look at it. Turning it this way and flipping it that way and she still couldn't figure out what was so special about it. Bella sat up and placed the cup in the middle of the bed. She waved her hand over it allowing a cloud of purple smoke to surround it. As quick as lightning she snapped her hand back when she felt the dark magic hidden in the cup.

Bella's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. The cup felt normal in her hand when she held it but the way it reacted to her magic suggested it was not just a cup. Determination filled Bella's face, she was going to find out what the cup truly was. She popped her knuckle's and neck, rolled her shoulders to loosen them up and with a deep breath she was ready. Placing her hands on both sides of the cup and allowing her magic to flow around it. Minutes passed, sweat started to build on her brow. Sparks shot in the air as the dark magic in the cup fought her magic. Bella's hands were shaking when the dark magic gave way to what it was protecting.

Bella ripped her hands away from the cup while crawling backwards away from it.

"My God." Bella whispered as she stared at the cup. She could still feel the pulsing of the dark magic like a heartbeat on her hands.

"A horcrux. Voldemort actually made a horcrux!" Bella gasped into the silent room.

Bella knew of horcruxes from reading the copy of Secrets of The Darkest Art in Dumbledore's office. She had stumbled upon it in her second year when she was hanging out with him during lunch one day. He had let her read the book with the condition of never taking it out of his office. So for a month every day during lunch she would go and read.

Bellatrix stared in horror at the cup. If Voldemort successfully made this horcrux then it was possible he made others judging on how disfigured he physically appeared. And if he had made others than it was highly possible he didn't have his soul in his body anymore making him immortal.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fucking fuck! Evie!"

A snap sounded next to her bed.

"Yes Mistress Black?"

"Evie I need you to go to Hogwart and tell Albus I need to see him as soon as possible. Please hurry Evie."

The little elf nodded recognizing the urgencies in her masters voice.

Bellatrix got off her bed and went to her desk which was tucked in the corner of her room. She stood before it and conjured up a black wood box big enough to house the cup. She next proofed a piece of chalk. With careful precision she started to write and draw charms and spells on the box itself. Once she was done she made sure each charm was written right and strong enough to keep anyone but her out of it. She then waved her hand over them. Each one slowly started to glow before fading out revealing that they were burned into the wood. She walk back to her bed and grabbed the cup and placed it the box.

Sitting back down on her bed she didn't take her eyes off the box. This changed everything now. Not only do they had to defeat Voldemort but in order to do so she had to find out if there was more horcruxes or just this one. Falling back onto her bed, Bella pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. After a heartbeat she sat up in a rush.

"Fuck! The locket is probably a horcrux as well!"

She growled as she fell back on the bed remembering Voldemort had mentioned something about having Salazar Slytherin's locket. Bella layed there for a minute to let everything sink in before she got up to change out of her dress. She reached around herself to untie the leather strings holding her corset to her ribs. Even though she could use magic to help the act of taking her clothes off the normal way relaxed her. She threw it on her dresser and proceed to untie the strings along her arms so she was able to slide the dress off. Once she was done she dug through her drawers to pull out a pair of black jeans. If she was going to she Dumbledore tonight she wanted to go comfy. The second she button them up Evie popped back in her room.

"Mistress Black! Master Dumbledore said you may meet him now if you wish. He said the password is Lollipops."

Bella grabbed a dark red button up shirt and threw it on as she turned to talk to Evie.

"Thank you Evie. Can you put up the Anti-Disapparition jinx up again?"

"Right away Mistress!"

Bella felt the elf's magic surround the room as she walked over to her wardrobe to pull out her converses. She glanced over at Evie as she laced up her shoes to see the elf happily fold her dress and corset and putting them away, she smiled at the little elf. She stood up from her bed over she was done and tucked her wand into her sleeve.

"Okay Evie I'll be back as soon as I can. You know the drill if Voldemort asks about me right?"

"Yes Mistress Black! Evie knows to tell The Dark Lord you are bathing." Evie grinned up at Bella.

Bella smiled at the elf and thanked her before her apparated away. She landed in the forest outside of Honeydukes. She took on her wolf form and started the long run to Hogwarts once there a quick change into a cat and she was off. Running across the field she quickly located the way the cats get in. Once inside she ran through the halls until she got to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. She took a look around to make sure no one saw her before she turned back to normal.

"Lollipops."

The gargoyle moved to allow Bellatrix to enter. She walked down the stairs and pushed open the door at the bottom. The second she crossed the threshold she was wrapped in an embrace. The smell of the forest hit her nose as well as a hint of aftershave. She felt rough hands grab her by the shoulders and pulled her back and she finally caught sight of the person her hugged her.

"My dear little cousin! Oh Bella you sneaky devil! I knew it was you who saved me from Rabastan killing curse! Though you nearly cracked my head open when you knocked me in the rocks. Now was that really called for?"

Bella smiled at Sirius, "Sorry about that I suppose I got a bit zeal with that throw."

She looked over at Dumbledore's desk to see him sitting behind it but he was not alone. Minerva, Kingsley and Severus was with him. Sirius wrapped his arm around Bellatrix's shoulders and ushered her to the seat next to him. Dumbledore's desk was turned into a table the was able to seat all of them comfortably around it.

"Hello Bella. It seems fate is on our side and allowed your news to be told around the time our meeting was."

Bellatrix had helped herself to some of the cookies that layed on the table she quickly swallowed the bite of cookie she took when Dumbledore was talking.

"That may be so Albus but the news I have is not good. Not at all."

She looked around the table watching how everyone's face changed into stoic emotionless masks.

"What is it you have learned?" Kingsley asked.

Bella licked her lips,"After the battle at the Minister I met with Voldemort at Malfoy Manor. From there we went to my manor. He said at the Malfoy's he wanted to reward me for a good well done at the battle. He gave me the Hufflepuff cup-"

"What?! How does he have that in his possession? It was missing after Hepzibah Smith death!" Minerva exclaimed.

"He killed her. He killed her to get it and use that opportunity to turn it into a horcrux. He may have also turned Salazar Slytherin's locket into one as well."

Five faces stared at her in shock as she ate her cookie when she was done.

"Horcruxes? You're joking! The only known horcrux was the one made by Herpo the Foul!"

"I'm afraid I'm not joking Severus. I have the cup. I felt a piece of his soul laying within it. The possibility of him making more than one sounds far-fetched but it's not. It explains why he didn't die when the killing curse that was meant to kill Harry rebound onto him. It also explains why he looks the way he does now. It is said that if one makes multiple horcruxes they lose their humanity and it disfigure them physically."

She watched as each face as relations stuck them when her words sunk in. Dumbledore was the first to except her words. His pale blue eyes locked on hers.

"Bella do you know where the locket is? Or any of the other horcruxes?"

"No Albus I don't. I expect that will be added to my mission though."

"Yes it will be."

After that everyone went their separate ways. Bella news sobered their happy mood at catching some of Voldemort's inner circle. Sirius walked Bella out, well, more like run with her to the edge of the forest.

"When did he tell you I was a double agent?" Bellatrix questioned once they were safely hidden in the dark shadows of the forest.

"The day of the Tri-Wizard Tournament maze challenge. He knew something was going to happen with Harry and Voldemort and I need to be ready to help Harry but to also to keep him from truly hating you. "

Bellatrix's eyes glazed over as she thought back to that day, to the moment when she killed Cedric. A sad sigh left her lips causing Sirius to look at her worriedly.

"You okay Bella?"

Bella smiled up at him,"Of course. Now how did you know Rabastan was going to kill you if your back was towards him?"

Sirius chuckled, "I'm a animagus cousin! My hearing a better because of it but just by a bit. I had heard his footsteps and before I could react you on your high rock distracted me! Next thing I know Harry and I were out of the way."

Bellatrix laughed at her cousin.

"It was a battle Sirius! You shouldn't have been distracted expectedly by me. If I truly was on Voldemort's side I could have killed you."

Sirius smiled at Bella and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"While I guess it's a good thing you aren't my dear cousin!"

Bella chuckled and shook her head.

"Goodbye Sirius. I must go now. Try not to get distracted again I might not be there to save your ass!"

Before Sirius could answer her she was a wolf running into the darkness.

XxXxX

The next day Minerva walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Albus may I have a word?"

The white hair man look up for his desk where he was trying to figure out how to find Voldemort's horcruxes.

"Yes Minerva what is it?"

Minerva slowly sat down in the chair across from Albus.

"I'm worried about Ms. Granger Albus. Since Ms. Black left she has been a bit down. There's be a few times I heard her argue with Mr. Potterand Mr. Weasleyabout where Ms. Black loyalties lay. And Ms. Granger grades have slipped a bit. What I worry most is that she may think Ms. Black is a double agent."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Hermione and Bellatrix were the best of friends Minerva. And with being one of the brightest witches of her age I'm sure she'll figure out Bella is a double agent. And with the new development I feel that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Confusion crossed Minerva's face.

"Why do you think that Albus?"

Dumbledore stood up and retrieved a book from his book-case. He laid the dark red leather-covered book in from of McGonagall and Opened the pages to a specific point. He then push the book closer to the witch. Without question she went on to read what the pages said. After a minute of so Minerva's eyes snapped to Dumbledore.

"Albus you can't actually believe they performed this spell? Its to far above to their ability while maybe not Bellatrix but if she knew of her mission she would not make a decision to do such a spell!"

"And you are right she would not do such a thing. But she was not the one who casted it. Hermione has shown to be quite skilled in performing spells above her year level."

"If this is true Albus what are we to do?"

"Nothing. We'll see how everything plays out. If the spell was getting in the way Bellatrix would've said something. But I believe it may be actually helping Bella. You saw her at the meeting last night. You saw she has grown a bit dark. Not in the way she acts but in the way she carries herself and the energy that surrounds her. The connection she has with Hermione will help ground her. Keep her sane. I also feel it may be the only thing keeping Bella on our side."

Minerva stood up in shock,"You purposely put her on this mission knowing she could turn on us?! What were you thinking Albus?! You would have ruined her life! And be handing over the war to Voldemort!"

"It was a rash decision on my part I admit but lucky the love Hermione feels for Bellatrix saved us."

In shock once again McGonagall sat down,"Love?"

A soft smile spread across the old wizards lips.

"Yes love. A spell of the caliber they use has to be cast with love in the intent. But love between friends is _not_ enough. It must be love between lovers even if they don't know it's that kind of love."


	13. Method Acting

The door to Bella's room slammed shut and the wards were quickly put up with a wave of the 20 year old's hand. This complicated everything! Draco was now a Death Eater and tasked with killing Dumbledore. And now she had to teach him occlumency to help him. She only had two months to teach him and somehow get Voldemort to tell her the location of the other horcruxes. Falling on her bed, she rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be the worst summer ever?"

Later that day, Bella was walking through the halls of the Malfoy Manor looking for her nephew. She found him in the drawing room admiring his dark mark. He saw her walking towards him and stood up, all proud of himself and not bothering to roll down his left sleeve. With a smirk mirroring his fathers he spoke in a similar draw like the now imprisoned man.

"So, Aunt Bella, I beat you by 2 years on receiving the mark of our lord."

Bellatrix stood still watching him for a second before pulling her wand out of her sleeve and in heartbeats she had Draco against a wall trapped by magical bonds.

"And yet you still can't respect your superiors. I may be only 3 years older than you as well as your aunt but I am still The Bride! You better start remembering that my dear nephew!"

She gave her wand a sharp tug causing Draco to fly into a chair stunned, unable to speak on what just happened.

"Now I will be teaching you Occlumency. It is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. Do you understand Draco?"

The blonde haired boy nodded as he fixed his sleeve to prepare himself for his lesson. Bellatrix smirked as she readied herself to break into his mind.

"Alright try to empty your mind. Make it blank."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her words before shrugging his shoulders doing as she said. Bellatrix waited for the right moment before she slowly entered his mind. To her surprise his mental walls were fairly strong, but not strong enough. With a bit of probing Bellatrix was able to get into his mind and from there she had a free for all.

~ 3 hours later~

"Ah! Just stop already!" Draco yelled in anger.

He stood from his chair pulling his off tie to loosen his shirt which was damp in sweat. Bella sighed at her nephew. For the past three hours they have been working on Draco's barriers for his mind. They made some progress but not enough to keep an expert Legilimens out.

Shaking her head Bellatrix turned her eyes away from the sulking blonde and called out to her elf. With a pop the bright blue-eyed elf was next to her mistress.

"Being me some firewhiskey."

Unfazed by her mistress' clipped tone, Evie did as she was told knowing her mistress was just putting on a show. In a few heartbeats Evie was next to Bellatrix with a tray and a single glass of firewhiskey sitting in the middle of it. Bella smiled at her elf knowing if she were to thank Evie Draco would question it. Bella sipped at her drink and waited for Draco to cool down so they could continue their work. Minutes passed with Draco still standing by the window and Bella finished her drink. Setting the empty glass on the table near her chair Bella walked to her nephew.

"We'll continue this tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reply Bella walked out of the drawing room and went to the nearest study to go home. Once home she went to her room and warded it in seconds.

"Evie!"

"Yes Mistress Black?"

"Where is The Dark Lord?"

"Evie does not know Mistress. He has not be here for hours."

"Can you tell me when he is here then?"

"Evie will Mistress Black!"

Bellatrix walked to her desk while purple smoke engulfed her. Her black dress was replaced by a white tank top and black jeans. Sitting at her desk Bella conquered what appeared to be a chemistry set, a cauldron and ingredients of all kinds filled the desk as well. Bellatrix worked at that desk for hours. She mixed elixirs and potions, read through scrolls and books. She whispers spells in foreign phonetics while reading runes from ancient relics. She stirred until white smoke rose into the air from her cauldron. With a smile she bottled the liquid into vials and on each of them she wrote 'Cure for the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse'. She place the vials in her old school trunk and heavily warded it like she did with her room. With a happy little hop in her step Bella sat down on a chair that was placed near the window in her room. She picked up her cd player, which she modified with magic, from the top of the table near her. She slid on the headphones and proceeded to listen to music until she got word Voldemort was back.

"You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo. Who do? You do. Do what? Remind me of the babe. I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone. And left my baby blue. Nobody knew."

Bella sung to one of her favorite songs as she waiting. So into the music as she was she didn't hear the snap of Evie entering her room.

"Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance. Put that baby spell on me. Jump magic, jump. Jump magic, jump. Jump ma-"

Evie tapped her mistress interrupting her singing. Bellatrix not expecting the touch jumped and let out a yell as she fell over the arm of the chair. She looked over the arm to meet the blue eyes of Evie. Bellatrix sighed and rolled her eyes at her jumpiness. She stood up and left the cd player on the chair.

"I'm guessing the Dark Lord is back."

Evie smiled up at her mistress. "Yes Mistress Black."

Bella smiled at the little elf, "Thank you Evie. Where is he exactly?"

"In the drawing room Mistress."

Nodding her head Bella walked towards her door with the same purple cloud surrounding her to switch her clothes. She strolled to the drawing room trying to figure out how to get Voldemort to tell her about the other horcruxes, if there was anymore. Pausing in the hallway an idea hit her. She accio'd a book from the manor's personal library to her. _Secrets of the Darkest Art _landed neatly in her hand and she walked the rest of the way to the room that held the Dark Lord. Opening the door she sauntered up to the man standing by the window. Nagini hissed softly at Bella. Bellatrix looked down at the snake before hissing back a greeting. She then kneeled down behind Voldemort waiting for the wizard to speak to her.

"What is it you need My Bride?"

Standing Bella stepped up to his side and opened the book in her hand to the page about horcruxes.

"My Lord, I was reading this book I had found in the library and I'm not familiar with this type of magic. I was hoping one as powerful as you are would enlighten me on it." Bellatrix licked at her lips hoping flattery would work with the dark wizard.

Voldemort glanced at the book recognizing it from his youth.

"You are wise to bring such a thing to me My Bride. Come sit, let me explain to you what this are...and how I have accomplished such a task not once but six times."

Bellatrix smirked inside glad that even a man like Voldemort could be fool but just stroking his ego. Bella didn't get back to her room until midnight. She walked straight into her bathroom where she started to brush her teeth to rid herself of the taste of Voldemort's tongue from her mouth. Brushing until her gums bloody, she got ready for bed, sliding under the covers she drifted off into her dreamscape.

A week later the curly-haired girl was back at the Malfoy Manor. Sitting in the drawing room with Draco taking a little more time to break into his mind then the first day before. Once inside she again started to poke at his most embarrassing memory, usual the ones that involved the golden trio and her. As she watched the one where Hermione punched him she was suddenly forced out of his mind. Her back made a thud nose as it hit the chair. She stared in shock at the panting Draco.

"Now why haven't you showed that kind of strength before?"

Draco shook his head not understanding how he was able to push Bellatrix out of his mind. Bella eyed Draco for a second and stood up.

"We'll take a break for now. Meet me here in an hour."

Bella disapparited from the manor and back into her room. Landing on her bed she curled into herself hugging her left arm. She missed Hermione. She missed Rigby. She missed Andromeda, Tonks, Hogwarts, hell she was even missing Harry and Ron. Spending time in Draco's mind made her realize how much she missed everyone. But it also made her want to work harder at trying to keep everyone safe. Bella opened her eyes at that thought. She need to somehow warn Hermione and the boys of what they'll be facing. She know it'll be against Dumbledore's wishes but they were not ready for the war with Voldemort. If Draco could already do some occlumency when Harry couldn't, then they were most definitely not ready. She was going to help prepare them by helping Hermione learn about horcruxes.


	14. Heartbeats

**This chapter was tricking to write. I had to redo the ending of it twice! Well I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Hermione sat on her window seal staring out of it with unseeing eyes. Her thoughts were occupied by a certain raven haired witch. The battle at the Ministry convinced Harry and Ron Bellatrix was dark. For her on the other hand, it had left her more confused than ever. The feelings she had felt through their link were not dark, evil or ill of nature towards them. It was the opposite. Bella had been worried when she had faced Dolohov and then she saw how Bella saved Harry and Sirius. All of Bella's actions from that night were not of a killer or an obsessed pure blood fanatic they were the actions of a..

A meow broke Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione turned around to see Rigby sitting on her bed staring at her intensely.

"What is it Rigs? You hungry?"

Rigby meowed again before jumping off the bed and rubbing along Hermione legs. Kneeling down Hermione ran her hand through Rigby's fur. Satisfied she had Hermione's attention Rigby walked to the bedroom door and pawed at it. With a frown Hermione opened the door thinking Rigby wanted to be let out but Rigby sat there and pawed at Hermione's feet until she got the idea to walk out of the room. Rigby lead the way to the to front door where she proceeded to paw at to show Hermione to go that way.

Hermione didn't question herself on whether to follow the cat or not and just grabbed her key and walked out the front door and locked up. As she followed the black cat down the sidewalk and into the park down the street from her house and up to the tree she always sat at to read. Hermione stared fondly at the tree as she remembered the times Bellatrix and her use to sit there and talk or read, sometimes even lay down and watched the sunlight filter through the leaves. Rigby marched up to a black book that was left leaning against the tree trunk. Hermione stepped one foot in the shadow of the tree and froze.

Magic remained in the air. It slowly wrapped around her as if it was happy she was there. The dark untamed magic mixed with hers like lovers who haven't seen each other in ages. The scent of chocolate, cinnamon, books and mint lingered around the tree. Bellatrix had be there. Hermione looked at Rigby as the cat meowed and knocked the book to the ground with her tail. Biting her lip Hermione slowly walked to where the book rested. She sunk to her knees and lifted the book to her lap.

The thin black leather book felt surprising heavy in her hand. The cover had purple swirls on it and in the middle in silver text read _Secrets of the Darkest Art by Owle Bullock_. As she opened the book a note was placed on the first page. Hermione slowly unfolded the note to see Bellatrix's handwriting was still fast and carelessly scribbled on the paper. A smile flirted on her lips to see this tiny detail about Bella unchanged.

"_Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one."_

The book slipped out of Hermione's hands. The dull thud of the book didn't faze Hermione as she sat there shocked. The words written on the little slip of paper had shook her to the core. Bellatrix was a double agent. Bellatrix turned to help _her_. Bellatrix put herself in danger to keep _her_ safe. Bellatrix still _loved_ her. Laying back in the grass, the note in a death grip in her hand, Hermione smiled in utter happiness while tears of sadness leaked from her eyes. Her best friend was still that, _her best friend_. But as those words flutter through her mind a feeling of dissatisfaction filled her. Best friend didn't describe Bella anymore. It was an ill-fitting title for someone so special, so important to her. For once words failed her. She could not think of one to describe the raven-haired witch. Hermione hugged her left arm to her chest as she peered at the leafs of the tree above her.

Rigby curled up against her temporary owner ready to take a nap. Hermione was too caught up in her mind to notice the sleeping cat.

Narcissa was distraught about the task her son had been handed by The Dark Lord. Being the loving mother she was she went looking for one to protect and help her son while he was at school. And that someone was Severus Snape. Bellatrix followed her sister to Spinner's End to watch her and to talk to Snape once Narcissa was done with her business with him. Wormtail opened the door for them and scurried away before a word was said between them. They followed the cowardly man to the room where Snape was reading The Daily Prophet. He put it down as Narcissa sat down across from him, Bellatrix remained standing behind her sister.

"Tea, Wormtail." The one command from Snape sent the rat like man out of the room. The three stayed quiet until he came back with the drinks. Once they were all served Snape sent the coward out again so they could talk.

Narcissa worried spoke in a soft hushed tone, "I know I'm not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbid me to speak of this..."

Snape jump in then to speak, "If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you are not to speak."

At this moment Bella was messing with Severus' thing. He turned around to 'scold' the young woman.

"Put it down, Bella. We mustn't touch what isn't ours."

Bellatrix glared at the man for speaking to her like a child. Severus smirked and turned back to speak with Narcissa.

"As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation."

Bella choice this moment to act out to irritate Snape. The fun they got out of pushing each other's buttons was something they discovered being uncover in Voldemort's racks.

"You? The Dark Lord told you?"

Snape's eyebrow twitched at Bella's poke. "Your sister doubts me. Over the years I've played my part well, so well I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time."

Bellatrix huffed at Snape's words. For both know she was far more powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort were.

Snape smirked again as he spoke. His words were for Bella more so than Narcissa, "Dumbledore is a great _wizard_. Only a fool would question it."

A smile graced Bella's lips as she turned around to continue to poke and prod Severus' things.

Narcissa spoke up at his words, "I don't doubt you Severus."

Snape felt sorry for the worried mother before him and made a rash decision in a few short seconds. "I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco."

Narcissa stood from her chair in shock. "Severus.. Swear to it... make the Unbreakable Vow. It's just empty words unless you swear to it."

Severus nodded.

"Take out your wand Bellatrix."

Bellatrix turned from her tinkering her face blank but in the inside she was confused and worried for what Snape was getting himself into. Narcissa and Snape clasped hands as Bella circled them, holding her wand out.

"Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Bella spoke in a low tone.

"I will."

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will."

"And, if Draco should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Snape paused for a second before speaking. "I will."

Narcissa smiled, "Thank you Severus."

Narcissa turned to Bella waiting for her to come with her to leave.

"I'm going to stay here and speak with Severus, you may go home Cissy."

The blonde woman hesitated before leaving. The second she was out the door Wormtail came scurrying in. Bella flicked her wrist at him and freeze him instantly. Snape glanced at the still form of the coward before scolding Bellatrix.

"Now Black was that really necessary? I would've just sent him out again."

Bella scuffled, "Yes and let him eavesdrop again? I think not. Beside this way I kill two birds with one stone. Wipe away everything he heard and keep him from hearing our talk."

The raven hair witch then plopped down on the chair her sister had just be sitting in. Snape rolled his eyes at her and sat down as well.

"What is it you wanted to speak about?"

"Well I wanted to talk about the whole Draco thing but now I want to talk about what the hell you just did!" Bella's voice gradually rose with each word until she just yelled the last word.

Severus merely sipped his tea, taking his time putting it down.

"I believed I just saved your nephew's blood innocence."

Blood innocence. Those two words stop Bella's blood cold. She hadn't lost hers yet, but it was only a matter of time before Voldemort sent her to kill some poor innocent muggles or for her to accidentally kill a wizard or witch in a future fight. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Thank you Snape." She whispered.

Severus looked sadly at the girl knowing what she was thinking of. They stayed quiet for a few heartbeats.

Bella cleared her throat, "So what are we going to do when it comes time for Draco to fulfill his role of this mission?"

"I haven't the slightest idea but I'm sure we'll think of something."

_~A few days later~_

"I understand you told Hermione you're a double agent." Dumbledore voiced as they were waiting for Snape to show up.

Sitting in the chair across from him Bella was sprawled out on it. She was cleaning under her nails with her favorite dagger, the one Hermione gave her.

"Yup. We both know something is going to happen at the end of the school year. I wanted her to know I was and will always be on her side."

The door to Albus's room opened at that moment. Snape strolled in as if he wasn't late and sat next to Bellatrix, hitting her feet so they would fall off the side off the arm of the chair as he did so. Bella glared at him and put her feet back up sticking her tongue at him while doing so. The act caused Snape to roll his eyes at her childlike behaviour.

Dumbledore smiled at them glad they were bonding even though they had the most dangerous roles for the upcoming war. Once the two double agents were settled Dumbledore spoke.

"Bella have you learned what and where the other horcruxes are?"

Bellatrix groaned. "Yes and I did and it was like pulling teeth with that piece of shit. Every time he told me where one of them was I had to kiss him! You own me so much Albus you'll still be paying me in your grave!"

A disgusted look crossed Dumbledore and Snape's face at the thought of Bella having to kiss the man who killed her parents and many more. Bella not wanting to discuss the topic quickly started to tell them about the horcruxes.

"The first one was Tom Riddles diary but since Harry destroyed it already we don't have to worry about it. Second is Marvolo Gaunt's ring its hidden in Gaunt shack in a golden box beneath the shack's floorboards. He also set up many protective enchantments outside of the place and he placed a powerful curse on the ring as well, one that would quickly lead to the death of the ring's wearer so don't try anything with it until I look at it alright!

Next is Salazar's locket its in a cave Voldy visited as a kid with the orphanage. Now being the paranoid person he is Voldy set up enchantments like crazy on this place. First you can't apparate into the cave but there is a smaller entrance but it required a blood sacrifice to open it. Second there's a Inferi-infested lake once you get inside. The locket is in the middle of the cave no summoning charm is going to get it for you either. You have to cross the lake. There is an invisible boat along somewhere along the cavern wall you need to find it, only a wizard or witch of age can row in it but try not to disturb the water too much or the Inferi we'll drown you. The horcrux is in a basin filled with a potion. This potion can not be touched, vanished, transfigured, or charmed; the only way to get rid of it is to drink it. Once you drink it you will see 'terrible things',and experience unbearable burning in your insides, also you'll get dehydrated. You can't conjure water for yourself either, the only way to feel better is to drink the lake water which will wake the Inferi. So this one will be a pain in the ass to get.

Third is Helga Hufflepuff's cup which I have so no need to worry about that one. Fourth is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Surprisingly this one is in Hogwart right now in none other than the Room of Requirement or what he called the Room of Hidden Things. And the last one is surprise, surprise Nagini, who is always with Voldy."

Dumbledore sat back and took in all Bellatrix had said. Bellatrix helped herself to the cookie's Albus put out for them while he sat deep in thought. By the time Dumbledore was ready to speak Bella had eaten all the cookie's and Snape was passing the time poke fun at her about it.

"You have done excellent work Bella. But one thing is still not answered."

Bellatrix choice this moment to interrupted him, "How to destroy that horcruxes."

"Precisely."

Bella shrugged, "Beats me Albus. You are going to have to figure that one out."

Snape choice this moment to join the conversions.

"There is one more thing you need to know Albus."

Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.

"Voldemort made Draco into a Death Eater to make up for his father's failure to get the prophecy. He tasked him with the mission to kill you this school year."

"I see."

"That not all Albus." Bella jumped in before he could speak more.

"Narcissa and Severus did the unbreakable vow so if Draco fails at his mission he will kill you instead. But we can't figure out how to get around the vow."

Snape and Bella watched Dumbledore sat in silence his face giving away nothing, his next words were not what Bella and Snape expected.

"Bella I believe its time for you to go. We don't want Voldemort to get suspicions of you absence."

Bellatrix glanced at the clock on Dumbledore's desk knowing the older wizard was right. Biting her lip she slowly stood up. The feeling that she was being left out of something important crept in her stomach.

"You'll tell me what you plan to do if you figure out how to get by the vow right?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course."

Bella hesitated for a heartbeat before throwing a goodbye over her shoulder allowing her magic to surround her to take her back to her room at her manor.

Once the smoke fully disappear Snape spoke.

"I take it you're not going to tell her about the ring."

Albus sighed sadly, "No. She has too much to worry about now. The fact that I am dying should not be brought to her attention while she is with Voldemort, I fear it'll cause her to slip in her act."

"What are we going to do with the vow and Draco's mission?"

Dumbledore looked at the man before him hating the fact he was going to ask this of him but knew it was a necessity for the fight ahead.

"You are to kill me instead of Draco."


	15. Louder Than Thunder

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. Truth is I really didn't know how to write this chapter, out of all of them this one was the hardest to do. But hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Bellatrix stumbled into her room barely closing the door behind her before she lost the contents of her stomach all over the floor. She nearly fell in the mess as her knees gave out from under her. Tears were flowing endlessly down her cheeks as she remembered what happened not even an hour ago.

_Bella walked into the astronomy tower followed by a group of Death Eaters._

"_Well look what we have here. Dumbledore wandless, alone and cornered in his own castle! Well done, Draco!" Bella whispered the last part to her nephew as she stood beside him._

_Albus unfazed by the sudden group of Death Eaters spoke normally to the raven haired witch. "Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?"_

_Bella smirked, "Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." _

_She hissed at Draco , "Do it!"_

_Draco's wand hand shocked in the slightest ways as he stared at Dumbledore, the fear was clearly written on his face. Behind him Fenrir spoke up._

"_He doesn't have the stomach, like his father. Let me finish him in my own way." The werewolf bared his teeth as a hint on how he wished to kill Albus._

_Bella jumped in to stop the werewolf, "No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy's to do it."_

_The young witch hoped Snape was on his way to help fix the plan they made to save Dumbledores life because the way things were going, it was spiraling out of control as the seconds ticked by. She egged her nephew on knowing fully well the boy wasn't going to listen to her but also knowing she need to keep up her act in front of the others. She almost sighed in relief with a familiar monotone voice answered from behind her._

"_No."_

_She looked back to see Snape walked up to her and Draco with an almost pained expression on his face. In that moment Bella knew things weren't going go to go the way they planned. With a glance at Albus nausea filled her stomach as his answer was all in the way he looked at Severus and his small glance at her. Confusion filled her as Dumbledore begged Severus. Shock and horror pooled in her next as she watched Snape kill Dumbledore._

Bellatrix leaned against her door crying for the death of a man who was like a mentor to her and for her friend who had to kill said man who helped him as well. The feeling she was getting from Hermione wasn't helping her either. With her legs pulled up to her chest she cried for hours, not acknowledging Evie as the little elf checked up on her master. Evie cleaned up the mess Bella had made and stayed with her mistress as a silent comfort. Bella shook her head against her knees and whispered 'I can't do this' over and over again before she got up. Purple smoke cover her body switching her clothes to boots, black jeans a dark purple tank top and black hoodie. She turned to Evie and before she could even ask the little elf for a favor Evie spoke for her.

"The anti-apparition is on and I'll tell the Dark Lord you're sleeping."

A sad smile cross Bellatrix lips, "Thank you Evie."

Smoke circle around her before she disappeared.

Hermione sat in her dorm room with the curtains drawn around her bed. She had stopped crying hours ago but the tear tracks stained her cheeks still. Her eyes were blank as she absentmindedly petted Rigby, Crookshanks laid near her legs keeping her company. Like many students she was in shock at what happened. Dumbledore was dead and according to Harry he was killed by Snape's own hand. If Snape was siding with Voldemort now what did that mean for the Order, what did it mean for Bellatrix? Was he going to tell the Dark Lord the young witch was a spy or was Bella truly dark now? If that wasn't the case and Bella was still good, why hadn't she saved Dumbledore? How could she have stood there and watch him die. Questions upon questions filled Hermione's head and none of them with answers. Tears started to well up in her eyes again when she heard it.

A howl.

Rigby's ears turned towards the noise before the black cat jumped off her lap and bed disappearing behind the curtain. Quickly and quietly Hermione followed the cat without hesitation. Zigging and zagging through the halls and secret passageways Hermione was suddenly outside of Hogwarts following Rigby to the forest. They stopped at the edge of the dark plant life when it hit Hermione what she was doing. Following a cat just because she heard a howl was just plain stupid.

Letting out a sigh Hermione picked up Rigby to walk back to the school. Another howl pierced the air causing Rigby to jump from Hermione's arms dashing into the dense forest. Again without thinking the young Gryffindor ran after her. How she managed to tail the black cat in the dark forest was beyond her. Stumbling upon a clearing Rigby stopped and looked around as of satisfied with it the cat turned towards Hermione meowed and rubbed against her legs happily. Confused Hermione kneeled down to pick Rigby up so they could leave. The sound of a snapping tree stopped her from moving. Her head shot up and her heart started to race as a solid black wolf stalked towards her. In fear she fell on her butt and crawled backwards away from the wolf until her back hit a tree.

She watched in terror as Rigby meowed at it and rub up along its legs. The wolf looked down at the cat and sat before the feline. It raised a paw and gently pawed at Rigby as if petting her. Hermione sat froze against the tree as she watch the wolf behave strange with Rigby. Seconds passed before the wolf was up and slowing walking towards her again. She silently cursed herself for not running away when she had the chance. The fear of the wolf in front of her overwhelmed her so much that she failed to notice the familiar magic mixing with her own. She squeezed her eyes shut when the beast was in front of her. A heartbeat passed when a hand suddenly cupped her cheek.

Hazel eyes opened to meet dark brown.

_Bellatrix._

A thud sounded softly in the clearing as Hermione tackled the raven haired girl. Sobs filled the air. Hermione's hands clutched at the front of Bella's tank top. Her face buried in Bella's neck, wetting it with her tears. Bellatrix wrapped her left arm around Hermione's waist and her right hand was softly rubbing soothing circles on her back. Bella silently comfort the crying girl. Once Hermione was calm some she maneuvered them in a sitting position with Hermione perched on her lap.

"Why.. Why didn't you save Dumbledore? Why did you let him die?" Hermione cried out.

Bellatrix squeezed her eye's close to stop the tears threatening to spill over.

"I didn't know." She whispered out.

Hermione pulled her head from Bella's neck to look into watery dark eyes.

"How could you not know what was going to happen!?"

Bellatrix licked her lips and her tears spilled out as she shakily replied.

"They changed the plan and didn't tell me."

The 'dark' witch suck a deep breath in as her bottom lip quivered.

"I made a good plan. He wouldn't have died if we followed it. It would have worked. I know it would have. Why didn't they follow through on it?"

This time it was Hermione turn to comfort her friend. She pulled Bella's head to her neck as she rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her as she cried. Minutes passed before Bella was calm again. They silently sat there though. Hermione was playing was the curls of Bella's hair and Bella was softly rubbing the skin along the small of Hermione's back under her shirt, that her hands somehow slipped under it in the midst of her crying.

Bellatrix stilled her hands and moved her arms around Hermione's waist pulling the Gryffindor closer to her. With her head resting against Hermione's shoulder Bella savoured the moment of finally having Hermione in her arms. With a gentle squeeze she slowly pushed Hermione off her lap. Hermione look at her in confusion as she stood up dusting the dirt and leaves off her jeans. She reached a hand to Hermione to help her up.

"Come on. I need to go speak with McGonagall. And you need to get to bed."

Taking Bellatrix's hand Hermione allowed her to help her up but she didn't let go of her hand once she was standing. Bella didn't question it and just start to guide Hermione out of the forest.

"Professor McGonagall knows you're a double agent?"

"Yes along with Mad Eye, Kingsley and Sirius."

"Sirius knew?"

"Yes. He was told the day of the Tri-Wizard Tournament so he could help Harry cope with my suppose it betrayal."

Not wanting to talk about the day that changed everything for them they became quiet after that. As they walked Hermione keep stealing glances at Bella. There was an air of difference to the girl now. Hermione could feel it in the girls magic. The magic still felt untamed and dark, its scent was still a perfect mixture of chocolate, cinnamon, books and mint but there was something more to it now, something more to Bellatrix. And for as smart as she was Hermione could not figure it out.

Hermione squeezed Bella's hand and pulled her to a closer to wrap their arms together with their hands still clasped together. Bella merely glanced down at her before continuing to stare ahead of them. After a few minutes of walking through the forest Hermione started to chuckle lightly, Bellatrix look at the girl questioningly.

Hermione smile up at her, "It's been almost three years since we've been in each other company like this and though we saw each other once last year it was in battle. And yet we are acting like no time has passed between us. Why is this?"

Bellatrix laced her and Hermione's fingers and placed their hands in her hoodie's pocket. She smirked at the brunette as she answered her.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact we're best friends."

Hermione smiled at Bella and leaned her head on her shoulder, "Maybe."

She couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment at being called 'best friend' from Bella. Confusion washed the feeling away as Hermione questioned herself on why she felt that way. She was the one who said no to Bella's feelings when the raven haired witch asked her to the ball but that was the thing Hermione never said no to her, she merely blurted out she was going with Viktor. That's when it hit Hermione that maybe her feelings for Bellatrix were not platonic at all. Maybe she did share the same feels for Bella as she shared for her. It would explain why she felt jealous when Bella was hanging out with Draco more and how it hurt her that their friendship had seem, at that time, to be ending. Her thoughts were interrupted at that moment.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione look at Bella with wide eyes from her discovery. "Huh?"

"I can feel your confusion." Bella raise her left arm in the air, wiggling her fingers at Hermione to remind her of their connection.

At seeing Bella's arm she was reminded of 'Le Lien du Sang' the first part of the description ring through her mind 'A magical bond used between two_ lovers_'. Hermione quickly turned away and saw they were close to the school, an excuse popped in head at the sight.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering how you were going to sneak into the school to see Professor McGonagall."

Believing it Bella didn't answer but decide to show Hermione how. In a heartbeat two black cat were suddenly in front of Hermione. If it wasn't for Bella's dark brown eye's she wouldn't have be able to tell Rigby and Bella apart. She smiled as she tried to control the raging feels in her at her newly discover feelings for Bella. She picked up the witch, giggling when Bella's ears flattened on her head at the feeling as being carried.

"It's not my fault you're adorable in this form." Bella hissed at her causing her to laugh.

It wasn't until they stopped in a secret passageway that Bella jumped from Hermione's arms.

"Well this is where we part ways."

Bella felt the spike of sadness from Hermione. She straightaway pull the girl into a hug to ease the feelings.

"I'll see you again."

"When?" Hermione's voice was muffled by Bella's shoulder. Tightening her hold on Hermione Bella whispered back, "I don't know. But I will, I promise you that."

A meek 'Okay' was Hermione's reply. Bella sighed sadly and hugged Hermione tighter when an idea popped into her head.

"Here take this."

Bella reached behind her neck and unclasp the necklace that laid there. She place it in Hermione's hand. Blinking in shock Hermione looked up at Bella.

"But this is your favorite necklace."

"I know. I'm letting you hold on to it. Now you'll know I'll come back for it...back to you."

Hermione ran her fingers over the silver ravens skull. She shyly looked up at Bella, "Can you help me put it on?"

Bella's throat dried at Hermione's look so she dumbly nodded instead. Picking up the necklace again she waited until Hermione turned around and move her hair to the side before putting it on her.

Hermione played with the ravens skull as she faced Bella again. Hermione pulled Bellatrix into another hug knowing it'll be sometime when they will see each other again. They stood there for a while before Bella slowly pulled away.

"I have to go now."

Hermione nodded as she wiped her tears away. Bella felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight. Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss on Hermione forehead.

"Goodbye Hermione ."

She turned and ran down the corridors as a cat, rounding the next corner in seconds. Behind her a silently crying Hermione was left in the dark passageway.


	16. The Reeling

**I'm back!**

**Dang. I understand if some of you have giving up on this story because how long it's been since my last update. I honestly hit a wall. So I took a bit of a break. And by the time I finish this chapter my beta was slammed with school so I wait a bit hoping she'll was able to edit as soon as she can but that was a no go. Ssoo this piece is unbeta'd and I apologize for any and all misspelled words and grammar errors. I wanted to give you guys something after months of nothing.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter :]**

* * *

Bellatrix stalked the dark halls in cat form trying to figure out if the Order met in McGonagall's office or Dumbledore's, drawing up a blank she decided to check both. She continued on to McGonagall's since it was closer than Dumbledore's. Pausing outside the room she smirk at the sound of voices coming from it. Turning back into her human form she nervously wiped her hands on her jeans. She could heard the Weasley's arguing with Sirius on where her loyalties lay.

"I guess now a good time as any to interrupted." She mutter to herself.

Knocking on the door caused the voices to quiet. She could faintly hear whispers and movement on the other side of the door. She relax herself anticipating the attack that was sure to come the moment the door opened. She pride herself for being right because in a heartbeat the door open and close when she was pulling through and 8 wands were pointed at her. She kept still as she gauge the reaction of the people around her. Right away Moody, Kingsley, McGonagall and Sirius relax when they recognized her. But Tonks, Molly, Arthur and Lupin tensed more so.

Sirius was the first to speak. "Relax she's on our side."

"She is?! Since when?!" Molly yelled out.

"How can you be sure? If Snape betrayed us so easily, how could you be sure she hasn't?"

Bella casted her eyes down at hearing the anger in Tonks voice. The guilt of what she put her family through was still fresh.

McGonagall stepped up to Bella, some what shielding her. "Because I trusted her."

Tonks open her mouth to question McGonagall when Moody grab her shoulder.

"Relax. If Minerva still trusts her then she can be trusted."

Tonks tightly gripped her wand before lowering it along with Molly, Arthur and Lupin.

"Now let us sit and hear from Bella on what happen." Minerva's strength voice set everyone into motion back to the table.

Bella shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortable from the glare Tonks was giving her, coupled with the suspicion looks from The Weasleys and Lupin. Glancing to her left she caught Sirius's eyes, who gave her an encouraging half smile. Shifting again in her seat she reached her left hand in front of her. The four in front of her immediately tense up but relax once they saw she was just grabbing the plate of cookies. With the cookies now in front of her and one in her mouth Bella felt more at ease to talk and nodding to Minerva to start.

"Bella was sent in to infiltrate the ranks of the Death Eaters during the tournament. As you can see, she succeed. She has gain the trust of he-who-must-not-be-named, and has helped a great deal by getting information on how to defeat him."

"What information have you learned?" Lupin questioned.

Bella look over everyone at the table. This will be the first time anyone of heard what she was about to say with the exception of McGonagall, Kingsley and Sirius.

"Information like the fact Voldemort has horcruxes, 6 of them to be exact. And I know what they are and where to find them."

"Horcruxes?" Arthur finally spoke after since Bella came into the room.

"It's very old and dark magic, very dark. A horcrux is an object of the casters choice, from a book to jewelry. They use this object to keep a part of their soul in. It will allow the casters to gain a sense of immortality if you will. The more one makes the more inhuman they become and the harder to kill."

Bella watched the horrified expressions flash before her.

"You're saying he's made 6 of this things?!" Molly's voice had a bit of hysteria to it.

Bella bit into her cookie with a neutral expression as she nodded to answer Molly's question.

"How the hell are we to defeat him now if he's basically immortal?!" Tonks roared.

Bella frowned, "I don't know. Albus was supposed to tell me that once he figured it out."

Everyone became quiet at the thought of the late headmaster.

"Bella..why...how.." Sirius paused unsure on how to word his question of Dumbledore's death.

"They, Snape and Dumbledore, didn't follow my plan. They changed it last-minute without me knowing."

Sirius place his hand on Bella's shoulder squeezing it gently when her voice caught in her throat, Bella flashed a smile at him in thanks.

"I was supposed to met Dumbledore in the tower first before the other death eaters. Snape with suppose to distract them to make that possible. From there I was going to create a double to fool Draco into killing it. But Snape didn't show to distract them. I wasn't able to leave without causing suspicions. I had to go up to the tower with the other death eaters. By that time Draco was there and apparently had already disarmed Albus. Snape appeared a few moments later. Draco couldn't kill Albus. So Snape stepped up and he...he just killed him."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut as flash of Dumbledore falling running through her mind. She took a few deep breathes to keep herself centered.

"I don't know what happen. My plan would have work. I made sure of it. They just..it.."

Bella shook her head in angry at the inability to tell them what went wrong. Why it went wrong. Why Albus was dead. And why Snape was the to kill him.

Minerva sighed sadly and patted Bella on her shoulder silently telling the girl it was okay.

"What are we going to do now?" Tonks softly questioned.

"We fight." Bellatrix's tone of voice left no room for argument.

No words were spoken for severely minutes before Sirius spoke up.

"I believe that should be enough for tonight."

Murmurs of agreement echoed after him. Goodbyes were said around the room. Bellatrix shifted nervously as the Weasleys hugged her. She could feel they uncertainty of her, which created an awkward hug from them. Lupin had smiled at her. Kingsley clasped her shoulder and told her to keep up the good work before he disappeared into the floo like the Weasleys and Lupin did before him. Moody just gave her a nod of the head before leaving himself. Sirius strolled up and hugged her tightly.

"You should come over to Grimmauld sometime. Even in these dark times we should visit family."

"I'll try my best too."

Sirius smiled at her one more time before leaving.

Bella glanced at Tonks who was the only one left. Minerva silently watch the looks exchanged between the cousins who grew up like sisters. Tonks glared at the younger girl for a little while longer before speaking.

"We need to talk."

Tonks stalked over to the door with Bellatrix trailed behind her in her cat form already.

Minerva smiled at the girls as then left.

Bellatrix walked in front her cousin glancing back every once in a while to try to figure out what Tonks was thinking. The only words spoken by the older girl was for Bella to lead them to a passageway out of the school. Once out of the school and a good distance away Bella turned back into a wolf knowing they'll reach the forest fast.

"Here fine." Tonks spoke in an emotionless voice after they cleared the treeline enough to not be seen but not too deep in the forest.

Bellatrix turned to face in her true form. Her eyes locked on to the dark eyes of her cousin. Bella swallowed as her eyes catch the red colour of Tonks normally bubblegum pink hair. In three quick strides Tonks was an arm length away from Bella. Closer enough to deliver a painful punch to the raven haired girls face.

Bella blink her eyes dazed by the hit. She turned back to face Tonk but was quickly pulled into a spine crushing hug. Standing there confused by the hot and cold behavior of her cousin it took Bella a couple of minutes before she heard Tonks soft cries. Tears filled her own eyes as she wrapped her arms around her cousin in a long over due hug.

Pulling away Tonks smiled at Bella. "You're going to tell me how this all started with you on this crazy mission okay?"

Bella grinned, "While it started the day I decide to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball."

* * *

Hermione stood watching the sky next to Harry in the astronomy tower. She didn't tell him about Bellatrix as he spoke of what happen to Dumbledore, knowing he wouldn't believe her. She absent mindedly rubbed the cool skin of her left arm. Bella's emotions had been quiet since the day they meet in the forbidden forest. She tooned Harry right back in as he handed her the locket.

"It's fake." He said.

Hermione glance at the locket and back at him.

"Open it."

Hermione did as he said and pull out the small note that was waged inside the locket. Unfolding it to see the message written on it.

"To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this. But I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and tend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

Hermione turned to Harry, "R.A.B?"

"Don't know. But whoever they are they have the real horcrux. It means it was all a waste. All of it."

Harry glance back at Ron before turning to look out once more.

"Ron's okay with it you know. You and Ginny. If I were you when he's around I'll keep the snogging to a minimum." Hermione said in attempted to lighten the mood.

Harry gave her a half-smile but Hermione could tell thats all it was. They looked out once more at the school grounds.

"I'm not coming back, Hermione." Harry said in a final tone.

"I've got to finish whatever Dumbledore started and I don't know where that lead me. But I'll let you and Ron know where I am when I can."

Hermione look at him with narrowed eyes before look away in with a bit of a smirk on her face she spoke, "I've always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes, you could be really thick."

Harry looked at her in shock, Hermione face became serious. "You don't really think you going to find all these horcruxes by yourself, do you?"

Hermione look at Harry as he glanced away.

"You need us Harry."

Harry looked back up at Hermione, with a half-smile Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a light squeeze. They both glazed at the scenery of the school grounds taking it in one last time. Shock filled their faces as they caught sight of Fawks flying over head. Their eyes followed him from one side of the tower to the next. They walked to the other rail with Ron to watch the bird fly away.

"So whats the plan Harry?"

Harry turned around to face Ron.

"Well I'll have to go back to the Dursleys but it'll be a short visit. I think we should go to Godric's Hollow. That's where it all started for me. Maybe there's something there to help us."

"We'll need to visit my mum and dad before that Harry."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to miss that."

* * *

It was a week since Dumbledore's passing and Bella was still trying to figure out how to destroy the horcruxes. She walked around her room with her cd player in hand as her headphones blasted music into her ears.

"It's my own design. It's my own remorse. Help me to decide. Help me, make the most of freedom and of pleasure. Nothing ever last forever. Everyone wants to rule the world."

Angry sudden roar inside Bellatrix. She spun around and threw her cd player on her bed.

"Come on! It seriously can't be this hard! Harry already destroy one like it was nothing. If he can do it and not even know what he was doing why can't I figure it out!" Bella paused.

Her left arm tingled as worry coursed through it. She rubbed at the warm skin of it as if it could signal to Hermione that she was okay.

She sprawled out on her bed holding her arm to her chest. Her thought ran wild with Hermione as the center fold. As she laid there thinking about her school days with the golden trio her eyes popped open when an idea crash into like a train wreck.

"The Basilisk fang! That's it! The venom in the fang is what kill Tom Riddle! Okay okay now how do I use this and make it so we can destroy the rest."

Jumping off her bed Bellatrix began to pace. With a wave of her hand a purple cloud form an apple in her hand, biting into it she continued to pace the room muttering things to herself.

"Basilisk venom. Need it to fuck shit up. How to get it though. Need to make it more of a weapon. A weapon…" Bella froze dropping her half eaten apple on the floor.

"The sword. Godric Gryffindor's sword. It stabbed that damn overgrown snake! That means it absorbed the venom! Making it a weapon strong enough to destroy horcruxes! Man, I'm good!"

Her grin slowly fell as she realized, "Fuck. How am I going to get the sword to Hermione and the boys."


	17. A Little Taste

**This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A knock sounded in her room causing her to jump. Bella dashed to her bed grabbing her cd player and rushing back to her wardrobe, stuffing it under some clothes. Waving her hand she took some of her wards down.

"Come in."

Bellatrix tensed when Severus walked in.

"Snape." Bella growled out. Her hand shot up magically pinning Snape to the door causing it to slam shut.

Severus observed the raven haired girl with thoughtful eyes.

"What do you want traitor!"

"To show you the truth."

Bella sneered, "Truth? Why would I trust you after what you did. You killed Albus!"

"If you stop acting like a child and let me show you the truth maybe you'll understand why I did what I did." Snape explained.

Bella studied him with critical eyes.

"Fine." Bella snapped after a few seconds.

Bellatrix waved her hand releasing Snape from the door. A smirk crossed her lips when Severus stumbled from the sudden freedom.

Snape smoothed his robes narrowing his eyes at Bella.

"You have a pensieve correct?"

Bella went to her desk to grabbed the metal dish Snape spoke of. She throw it between them letting it levitate on its own. Severus reached into his robes pulling out a vial. Neither of them spoke as he pour the memories in to the dish.

Bella glared at the grease hair man before her. She know without him having to tell her that he wanted her to look at the memories. Her one problem was when she was watching them she would be vulnerable to an attack. With only one option in mind she flick her wrist at him.

The result was instant, Snape froze stiff. Bella smirked at him with a wave of her hand the wards were place on her room. Once done she dipped her head in the pensieve.

Bella recognized Dumbledore office in a heartbeat. But what catch her attention was herself.

"_That not all Albus." _

Bella blinked as she heard herself talk.

"_Narcissa and Severus did the unbreakable vow so if Draco fails at his mission he will kill you instead. But we can't figure out how to get around the vow."_

Bellatrix watch herself and Snape stare at Dumbledore.

"_Bella I believe its time for you to go. We don't want Voldemort to get suspicions of you absence._"

She watched the look of surprise flashed on her doubles face.

Bella edged closer to the desk as her double walked away.

"_You'll tell me what you plan to do if you figure out how to get by the vow right?"_

Sadness filed Bella's stomach when she saw Dumbledore smile.

"_Of course."_

Bella observed her doubles hesitation as she said goodbye.

Her head snap to Snape as he spoke once the purple cloud of her magic disappeared.

"_I take it you're not going to tell her about the ring."_

_Albus sighed sadly, "No. She has too much to worry about now. The fact that I am dying should not be brought to her attention while she is with Voldemort, I fear it'll cause her to slip in her act."_

"Ring? Oh god no, Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Albus you fucking fool!"

"_What are we going to do with the vow and Draco's mission?"_

_Dumbledore looked at the man before him._

"_You are to kill me instead of Draco."_

Bella month open in shock at Dumbledore's words. She frozen when the office changed. Glancing around Bella came to the conclusion she was in someones study. Bookshelves lines the walls, a desk near a window. A couch and loveseat sat in front of a fireplace. Her eyes locked on to the figure in the love seat.

"_Bella. I understand that this may seem strange. Leaving you a message through a memory but it is my last option."_

Bella crept closer to where the memory of Dumbledore sat.

"_When I found Voldemorts ring I felt the curse he put on it. I knew better than to wear it. But accidents happen." Dumbledore sighed as he gazed at the fire._

"_Before I tell you what happen with the ring I would like to tell you a story. I know you know this story but still, listen."_

Bella slowly sat down on the couch across from Dumbledore.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly hand over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts_

_In due course the brother separated, each for his own destination._

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that they youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

Confused on why Dumbledore told her the story of The Tale of the Three Brothers, Bella sat quietly trying to understand why.

"_The Peverell brother are believe to be the brothers from the story. Now I don't believe Death made them the Hallows, no I think they created the Hallows themselves. And Harry and Voldemort are proof they are and did in fact made the Hallows._

_Harry inherited the Cloak of Invisibility through his father. If you trace the Potter bloodline back far enough, you'll come upon Ignotus Peverell, the youngest of the Peverell brothers. Voldemort is related to Cadmus, the second brother. Yes that would mean he has the Resurrection Stone. And he did before he hid it unknowingly. You see the ring bears what Marvolo Gaunt called the Peverell Coat of Arms. When what it truly was the sign of the Deathly Hallows._

Bella grasped at the information she was suddenly flooded with. The Deathly Hallows which are told to be myth were not only real but she had used one during her school days with the Golden Trio.

"_I thought I could talk with my sister just for a little bit when I realized the stone on the Gaunt ring was the Resurrection Stone. In the moment of weakness I put the ring on activating the curse to had on it."_

"But where's the stone now?" Bella questioned even though she knew the memory couldn't hear her.

The memory of Dumbledore turned from the fire to face the couch across from him as if he knew Bella was going to sat there.

"_Now Bella listen. I'll tell you what I did with the stone but first you need to know what happen to the first hallow. The Elder wand, was the only one to not be handed down through the Peverell Family. No, this one went from wizard to wizard, who killed for it. Creating a bloody and dark past for it. The wand finally ending up in the hands of Mykew Gregorovitch, a wand maker who try to duplicate The Elder Wand's power. Eventually the wand was stolen from him by Gellert Grindelwald. And I bested him a duel when he became out of control."_

Bella's eye widen, "That means your wand is The Elder Wand!"

_Dumbledore turned back to the fire, his eyes tired. "I want Snape to kill me so the power of The Elder Wand dies with me. If the wand is dead then Voldemort can't take it for his own. And I know he will. Once he figures out his and Harry's wand are connected and cannot cause harm to one another he'll go searching for a wand that can. And that'll lead him to The Elder Wand but by then it'll be too late."_

_Dumbledore paused and shifted in his chair to turn again to look at where he knew Bella would be sitting._

"_The stone is in the golden snitch Harry caught in his first quidditch game. Yes I know you're probably wonder why I gave it to him. It is safest with him then hidden. Harry, Hermione and Ron will be on the move in their quest and so will the stone. I trust you and Hermione to keep him on the path of reason once he finds out about the Deathly Hallows. With the power of The Elder Wand dead, the stone and cloak with Harry. Voldemort's horcruxes will be the only things standing in your way to defeat him."_

Bella's narrowed as she thought back to the night Dumbledore die. Recalling the event before Snape killed him she saw a flaw in Dumbledore's' plan. Bella ripped herself out of the memory. Waving a hand at Snape so he could move again she yelled at him.

"Draco disarmed Dumbledore before you kill him, Draco is in the master of the wand now!"

Snape nodded, "Yes and now you see the issue we have now. The wand was suppose to die with Dumbledore. With it's power still intact its only a matter of time before Voldemort gets his hands on it."

Bella started pacing, her right hand reached up to rub at her left arm without her realizing it.

"I need to get the wand before he does."

Snape raised his eyebrow at her. "You're going to raid Albus's grave?"

Bella bit her lip, "In order to keep the wand away from Voldemort I have too."

"And the Golden Trio?" Snape questioned.

The question triggered Bellas memory about the sword.

"Snape you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts now, I need you to give me the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Why is it so important?" Snape asked.

Bella groaned, "Because it have the power to destroy the horcruxes!"

"Well then I ask Albus's portrait about it as soon as I can."

"Fine." Bella breathed.

A awkward silence filled the air between the two. Bella bit her lip as she work up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She explained further when she saw the question on Severus's face.

"For what Dumbledore asked you to do. To kill him...to make it seem like you were a traitor."

Snape shifted trying to hide his discomfort.

"I must go now. I have things to attend to."

Bellatrix watched him go without another word.

**XxXxX**

Hermione sat in her room going over her book trying to find anything useful on horcruxes. But the only strong lead she found is in the book Bellatrix had given her. Sighing she set the books down deciding to take a break.

Her left arm tingled here and there from random emotions Bella was feeling, making her wonder what the dark witch was doing. As her thoughts focused on the slytherin she couldn't help but think about her feelings for the other girl.

"I can't believe I was in love with Bella this whole time." Hermione said in a hushed tone.

Twin meows made her turn to see Crookshanks and Rigby looking at her with knowing eyes. Smile at them Hermione spoke softly again, "I guess they were right. Absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Hermione laid on her back with her eyes closed pondering when she'll see the raven haired witch again. Crookshank took his place between her arm and torso. Rigby climb and made herself comfortable on her chest.

Soon all three were fast asleep.

_~~ A week later~~_

A cloud of purple smoke slow appeared in a dark room in London. The smoke woke two of the three sleeping figures. A pair of orange eyes regard the smoke boredly and a pair of green eyes looked on happily. Rigby jumped from Hermione's bed to greet her owner.

Bella grinned when she saw her cat.

"Rigs!" Her whisper was full of excitement. Kneeling down Bellatrix pick up the black cat who nuzzled her face in pure delight. A soft chuckle escaped from the raven haired witch.

"Oh Rigby. I missed you too."

A low meow caught Bella's attention. Brown eyes locked with orange ones.

Bella smiled at Crookshanks. Tiptoeing up to the bed where he now sat she rubbed his head. "Hello to you too, Crookshanks."

Bellatrix glanced up at the sleeping form of Hermione. Biting her lip nervously she wonder how to wake the girl up without scaring her or waking up her parents. Sitting on the bed quietly she continued to pet the now purring cats. Lucky for her the noise of the purrs were enough to wake Hermione from her slumber.

Hazel eyes slowly blinked open. Hermione rolled on to her back while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, not yet noticing Bella sitting at the side of her bed. Yawning, Hermione looked around to find the noise that woke her. Bella's hand shot out the second Hermione saw her to cover her mouth to stop the scream that was about to escape.

"Hey! Chill out! It's just me." Bella said a hushed tone.

Shock and fear rushed through their shared link before Hermione relaxed at Bellatrix's words. Reaching up to pull the pale hand from her mouth. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Bella stalled for a heartbeat, "I-I need to see you as well." She mumbled.

A blush rushed to Hermione face at the words. She squeezed Bella hand that was still in hers. Hermione gently tugged on Bella's hand pulling her closer. Bella awkwardly moved near unsure what the Gryffindor was trying to do. Rigby and Crookshanks moved out of the way when Hermione dragged Bellatrix into a hug. Stunned by the sudden embrace Bellatrix hesitantly wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist.

Hermione bit her lip to stop her smile as she felt Bella's rush of emotions about the hug. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes till Bellatrix pulled away. She glanced shyly at Hermione's eyes as she shuffled back. Hermione grinned at the unusual bashfulness Bella was displaying. Bellatrix cleared her throat and shook her head to try to forget about the butterflies that sudden appeared in her stomach.

Bella shifted until she was sitting facing Hermione crossed legged on the bed. Her coyness disappear into seriousness. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest at the sudden change in Bella behavior. When sudden a growl filled the silence. A muffled giggle sounded after the growl.

A blush bloomed on Bella's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Hermione grinned, "Come on. Lets go get you a snack."

Bella crept behind Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Hermione dug in the cupboard looking for something for Bellatrix to snack on. She smirked in triumphant when her hand came into contact with a plastic wrapped package. Turning around she handed Bellatrix her find. Bella chuckled when she saw the package was none other than cookies. She opened the plastic sealed snack pulling out two cookies, biting into one and passed Hermione the other. They shared the cookies in peace. Both lost in their memories of a lighter time when this was a normal situation when Bella would still over during the summer.

No words passed between the two until they were seated back on Hermione's bed. Their shoulders brushed against each other as they made themselves comfortable against on the headboard. The cookies rested on Bella's lap since she was eating more than Hermione.

Nibbling on one Bella mumbled around it, "How's Harry and Ron?"

Taken back by the question Hermione took a few seconds to answer.

"Their the same I guess. Ron still has the emotion depth of a teaspoon and Harry is still Harry trying to do everything on his own."

Bella smiled for a heartbeat, a sigh left her mouth.

"I'm sure you know what horcruxes are now."

"Yes. I read that book you left me by our tree."

A sad smile crossed Bella's face.

"Harry and Dumbledore also found one of _his _near a cliff. It was a locket but someone found it before them and left a fake one with a note in it."

"Wait! Harry and Albus went after the locket of Slytherin?!"

Hermione hand covered Bella's mouth in a flash.

"Shh! Do you want to wake my parents?!" She hissed.

Bella flicked her wrist casting a silencing charm on the room.

"There now we can be as loud as we want."

Hermione smiled slightly and raised her eyebrow at what Bella said. Brown eyes widen at what her statement implied. Clearing her throat to avoid the slightly awkward silence between them Bella stuff another cookie in her mouth.

"Oh? So were you planning on make me scream or something?" Hermione husked out.

Bella's eyes widened as she cough a bit on the cookie in her mouth. She hastily swallowed the rest.

"Th-thats not what I meant."

Hermione merely shrugged and proceeded to grab a cookie from Bella's lap. The shock and bit of hope flowing through their link made Hermione come to a quick decision on how to tell Bella of her newly discover feelings.

"I wouldn't mind it you know."

Purple lighting cracked off of Bellatrix's body causing the lights in the room to explore, from the sudden wild wave of magic, covering the room in darkness. The abrupt noise caused Rigby and Crookshank to hide in the scratch post Hermione kept in her room.

"Bella!" Hermione shouted.

"What do you mean you wouldn't mind?" Bella whispered.

Hermione looked at Bella to see that she had gone deadly still. Rubbing her sweated hands on her pajama pants Hermione could feel the chaos of her emotions and the torrent that were Bella's mixing making it harder to answer Bellatrix. So in a true gryffindor fashion, Hermione boldly made the first move.

Warmth filled both girls chest at the first touch of lips. Bella froze in shock for a few seconds before she quickly followed Hermione's lead and deepened the kiss. She pulled the gryffindor on her lap and pushing her against the bed. Hermione's hands tangled in black curls at the feeling of Bella running her nails lightly down from her sides to the end of her shirt. Pale fingers traced the sliver of skin peeking between shirt and pants. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when Bella's hand slide under her shirt, her grasp broke the kiss allowing Bellatrix to kiss and nip at her neck. Hermione's hand tugged at Bella's hair at a particularly hard bite. Pulling her mouth away from Hermione's neck Bellatrix went back to kissing the girl beneath her.


End file.
